


LIE

by kiaara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love Triangles, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance, Transgender
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/pseuds/kiaara
Summary: Tidak ada pesan moral, ini hanya sebatas penipuan. "Karena aku adalah 'perempuan'-mu."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> *
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki
> 
> "saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini"
> 
> Bokushi. Sensitive theme about gender dysphoria/Gender Identity Disorder (GID).
> 
> Ini salah satu cara saya untuk mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.
> 
> Mohon dibaca dengan pikiran terbuka.

Akashi Seijuurou melirik.

Jari-jari dengan cat kuku merah menyala merobek tisu antiseptik di atas wastafel.

Perempuan muda di sampingnya menebali lipstik, menepukkan bedak tipis-tipis hingga wajah cantik yang telah pucat itu, menjadi semakin pucat.

Seijuurou kali ini menatap kaca.

Perempuan asing itu punya sesuatu yang berbeda. Matanya yang besar terasa mampu menyerap dalam pandangan pertama.

Caranya berpakaian rasanya terlalu manis untuk bersanding dengan suasana klub malam yang mereka datangi.

Rambut panjangnya digulung ke atas, membuat leher jenjangnya terpapar udara.

Tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita, sekalipun sangat kurus dan tanpa otot.

Seijuurou tidak akan mengelak, pria normal mana pun pasti akan mengakui bahwa dada empuk yang dijatuhi kalung berbandul hati itu sungguh mengesankan.

Arloji yang sempat dilepas sebelum cuci tangan sengaja ditinggal.

Seijuurou menyelipkan selembar kartu nama sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu."

Dan sudah bisa ia tebak jika perempuan itu sejatinya adalah manusia dan bukan bidadari yang menyamar. Ia bisa membawa langkah untuk menyusulnya.

"Sengaja ditinggal atau memang ketinggalan?" Arloji disodorkan dengan gestur yang kasual. "Akashi Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou menahan senyum. Suara perempuan itu lebih lembut dari tarian angin di pantai yang damai dan landai. Tidak tinggi. Tidak falsetto. Hanya lembut.

Entah kenapa rasanya hanya untuk berbicara, ia harus mengerahkan segenap tenaga.

"Ya, itu milikku," jawab Seijuurou. "Maaf, Nona?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko-san," Seijuurou mengangguk, tetap formal, bersikap sebagaimana layaknya pria yang sopan. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih bolehkah kalau hari Sabtu ini aku mengajakmu makan malam?"

Tetsuya tidak memberi jawaban langsung. Hanya melambaikan kartu nama Seijuurou dengan bahasa tubuh kalau-berminat-akan-kuhubungi.

Seijuurou membiarkannya berlalu. Senyuman tipisnya masih tertinggal saat ia berpapasan di lorong dengan Aomine Daiki.

"Siapa dia?"

Lelaki itu bertanya, menatap punggung sosok cantik yang begitu janggal di matanya.

"Kenapa bisa ada perempuan di toilet pria?"

 

*

Love is ... ?

*

Apa?

Entahlah. Aku juga bertanya.

Seorang manusia, pada dasarnya, hanya terlahir dengan satu raga dan satu jiwa. Namun, lain cerita ketika kau—pada suatu fajar yang gelap—merasa tersesat sekali pun baru membuka mata.

Ini lebih mengerikan dari terjebak di tengah belantara, saat kau harus berputar-putar kebingungan, berharap ada sinar bulan atau sorot matahari yang menuntunmu menemukan jalan pulang.

Aku terjerembab dalam dosa-dosa membingungkan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kukutuk, sekaligus siapa yang harus kutanyai.

Ada luka permanen saat aku mulai mendebat Tuhan, mengapa Dia tidak menyelamatkan aku dari cacat yang tak tersembuhkan.

Aku mulai membenci konsep perhitungan dosa—aku juga tidak minta diriku jadi begini. Kalau Tuhan menciptakanku hanya untuk membuatku jadi tudingan petaka dan kemudian berakhir pada neraka, lihat betapa tak adilnya Dia.

Terlebih saat berbohong menjadi satu-satunya cara untukku mendapatkan bahagia; caraku bertahan hidup sebagai manusia, aku makin terkunci dalam penjara yang tak bisa dibuka.

Aku juga lelah. Aku dituding sebagai pelaku kejahatan padahal sejatinya aku adalah korban. Aku mencoba tegar dari isu. Aku mencoba tegar dari tuntutan semua orang untuk menjadi sempurna.

Di depanku, jalanan seolah terpecah menjadi dua. Semua orang hanya mengawasi di sekeliling, kemudian mereka menuding, menertawakan, lalu meninggalkanku berlari.

Aku juga ingin menjalin takdir yang rapi. Perjalanan yang terpuji. Langkah-langkah yang terarah. Perlukah kulepas telingaku, mataku, otakku, bahkan jiwaku agar diriku kebas dari hina-hinaan mereka? Pada siapa aku harus meminta maaf? Aku dihukum dan terus dihukum. Mereka takkan berhenti hingga aku koyak. Mereka tak melihat darahku ketika aku hancur.

Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang paling terakhir bertahan di sisiku, saat pada akhirnya seluruh dunia menudingku sebagai penipu.

[NOW PLAYING: LIE by Park Jimin]

Pertemuan pertama itu membawa masa depan termanis dari segala kemungkinan romansa yang manis.

Hari ini, delapan bulan lebih dua puluh hari dari kejadian Kuroko salah masuk toilet pria di klub malam, Akashi Seijuurou sudah memetik buah terbaik dari pengejarannya yang tak kenal lelah.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 21 tahun, sudah menariknya dalam sebuah hubungan serius yang tak pernah Seijuurou bayangkan.

Ini kali pertama ia bertekuk lutut pada wanita.

Dulu Seijuurou kira dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bangsawan, atau seburuk-buruknya ia akan dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Sebuah hubungan konvensional yang didasari uang.

Namun ternyata Tuhan masih cukup baik untuk mendaratkan belahan jiwa langsung ke dalam genggamannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyambut hatinya, menyinari kisah cintanya yang penuh tanda tanya.

Baru kali ini rasanya Akashi Seijuurou berjuang untuk seseorang.

Fokus hidupnya kini tak hanya mengejar ijazah magister, tender proyek dan arsip-arsip bisnis.

Ia punya makhluk hidup yang harus dijaga. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang membuatnya alergi pada kesendirian.

"Aku ingin membawamu bertemu orang tuaku."

"Secepat ini, Akashi-kun?"

"Kita sudah berpacaran lebih dari enam bulan, Tetsuya. Seharusnya kau senang, jarang-jarang ada lelaki yang mau bergerak cepat seperti aku."

Mereka bertukar tatapan tajam, kemudian pandangan penuh perdebatan itu lekas berganti jadi senyuman.

"Kau ini manusia atau bukan, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyesal karena dirinya jarang ke gereja. Rasanya kisah religius itu sungguh benar. Malaikat yang terjatuh dari surga itu adalah iblis.

Tetsuya pasti dibuang karena berkhianat—berkhianat lantaran merasa dirinya paling sempurna di seluruh penjuru surga.

Namun, bagaimana lagi? Nyatanya di mata Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya memang tanpa cela.

Dan sekarang gadis manis itu sudah menjelma menjadi iblis yang menyerap akal sehatnya, menggodanya untuk selalu percaya bahwa mereka akan jatuh cinta selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan gugup begitu."

Seijuurou percaya kekasihnya bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik, calon ibu bagi anak-anaknya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju ruang tamu. Dugaannya sembilan puluh sembilan persen tepat.

Dalam sekejap Tetsuya telah mencuri mata ibunya; pasti Akashi Shiori tidak dapat menyangkal betapa hebat putranya dalam memilih calon istri.

Sebuah keajaiban kini duduk di sampingnya. Tidak akan ada kata jangan dia dari ayahnya yang terkenal eksklusif dan pemilih.

Jangankan orang tuanya yang baru sekali bertemu, Seijuurou yang berbulan-bulan jadi kekasihnya saja tidak pernah berhenti merasa takjub.

Mata biru dan jernih itu pasti menenggelamkan mereka. Tidak ada yang akan selamat.

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang dingin dan berkeringat, sebelum gadis itu meremas gaunnya lebih keras lagi.

Tetsuya menunduk sesekali. Salah tingkah. Rasanya kini ia memiliki jantung ganda karena degupannya yang bertalu bisa terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

"Namamu siapa?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama dari Akashi Masaomi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," gadis itu menjawab, berusaha menerbitkan senyum tapi gagal.

Masih ada sayup-sayup degup jantungnya yang tadi menggila, ditambah teriakan-teriakan sumbang dalam kepala bahwa ia tidak akan diterima.

Keluarga Akashi seperti memiliki semesta sendiri. Tetsuya bisa melihat itu dari cara mereka bersikap, dari cara mereka menatap, bahkan dari cara rumah ini dibangun dan dihias dengan perabot-perabot mahalnya.

Baru kali ini rasanya ia merasa ragu; bagaimana jika dirinya kesulitan untuk menyamai langkah seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

"Tetsuya," Akashi Shiori melindungi dirinya dari vakum kosong yang mengganjal. Mungkin di antara mereka, hanya wanita itu yang mampu menyiramkan ketenangan dan bukan kekejaman.

Sebaliknya Akashi Masaomi sungguh kaku. Sikap Seijuurou yang dasarnya sudah penuh tata krama juga belum mengelupas untuk sekadar menghangatkan hatinya.

Tetsuya merasa harus menghadapi musuh sendirian. Ia ingin pulang. Namun selangkah saja ia gegabah, masa depannya bisa berubah.

Karena itulah, se-tidak-betah apa pun, Tetsuya tetap menahan diri.

"Namamu seperti nama laki-laki. Kuroko Tetsuya," tanpa ada niat mencela, Akashi Shiori berpendapat. Nada suaranya selembut siraman krim di atas roti. "Tidakkah lebih cantik nama Tetsuna atau Tetsuko?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Memang benar. Itu karena orang tua saya tadinya menginginkan anak laki-laki."

"Kenapa tidak diganti?" lanjut Shiori. "Rasanya wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk punya nama yang maskulin. Orang bisa tertipu kalau tak bertemu langsung."

"Tidak," Tetsuya menggeleng, tersenyum sopan. "Saya suka nama Tetsuya. Itu nama pemberian mendiang orang tua saya. Saya tidak akan menggantinya, Akashi-sama."

"Mendiang?" Shiori terkejut. "Oh, maafkan aku, Nak. Seijuurou tidak pernah cerita. Jadi kau hidup sendirian selama ini?"

"Ya," Tetsuya mengangguk. "Sejak lulus SMA saya sudah tinggal sendiri di Tokyo. Keluarga besar saya berasal dari Kanagawa."

"Anak perempuan yang mandiri," komentar Masaomi, "tapi perlu kau ingat, Kuroko, aku dan istriku tidak mengundangmu ke sini hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Jadi kapan kau siap dilamar Seijuurou?"

Tetsuya terkejut, menoleh, menatap kekasihnya, meminta penjelasan.

Seijuurou masih saja duduk tenang. Tetsuya berkali-kali menyikut lengannya. Namun, Seijuurou tidak menggubris.

"Jadi," Masaomi mengulangi lagi, "kapan?"

Tetsuya hampir putus asa sebelum Seijuurou akhirnya mau membantunya memberi jawaban.

"Secepatnya." Tangan dinginnya digenggam. "Aku tidak melamar karena aku tidak pernah bertanya untuk meminta sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Tetsuya sudah menjadi milikku semenjak aku ingin memilikinya. Dan aku yakin dia tidak menolak. Aku membawanya ke sini bukan hanya untuk kuperkenalkan pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san. Aku datang untuk meminta pendapat kalian soal tanggal pernikahan. Apakah kalian keberatan jika kami menikah akhir bulan depan?"

Tetsuya belum sempat memprotes dengan sekecap kalimat pun saat Akashi Masaomi mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Tentu. Akan kuminta orang-orangku mengurusnya." Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap Tetsuya. "Bersiap-siap lah, Nak. Bulan depan namamu sudah harus berganti jadi Akashi Tetsuya."

***

"Ha? Mengantar Momoi-san membeli bra?"

Momoi Satsuki meletakkan sepiring cake pisang di meja ruang tamu flat murah yang mereka tinggali berdua.

Setelah mengenal Momoi yang bekerja sebagai karyawan restoran siap saji, Tetsuya merasa menemukan sahabat.

Mereka sangat dekat. Pertemanan klasik antara wanita lajang dengan wanita lajang.

Tetsuya belum ada rencana pindah sebelum benar-benar menikah.

"Beberapa bra milikku sudah longgar. Aku juga mau beli stok pembalut. Bulan ini banyak pengeluaran. Akan makin banyak pula kalau Tetsu-chan sudah jadi istri orang dan keluar dari sini. Kita biasanya selalu berbagi meski tidak soal pembalut."

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia kira Momoi akan menjahilinya soal Seijuurou lagi.

Momoi tahu semalam dirinya diajak bertemu calon mertua.

Namun, gadis itu tidak melakukannya. Momoi hanya mendorongnya ke depan kaca dan menekan pundaknya.

"Padahal dadaku lebih besar dari dada Tetsu-chan," Momoi mengamati benar-benar. Percakapan antara dua gadis tentang ukuran payudara seharusnya adalah hal yang bisa dimaklumkan.

"Tapi kenapa ya, kok Tetsu-chan duluan yang mendapat jodoh dan bukan aku?" gumamnya.

Canggung, Tetsuya menukar tatap dengan Momoi melalui refleksi kaca setinggi tubuh orang dewasa.

"Momoi-san juga cantik." Tetsuya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri heran. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya mendapatkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou rasanya memang keberuntungan semata. "Masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang lebih tampan dari Akashi-kun. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan suami idaman masih sangat terbuka."

"Ah begitukah?" Seperti biasa, salah satu kegemaran Momoi Satsuki adalah mengepang rambut si biru langit. Kalau tidak ditolak, acara mematut diri berdua di depan kaca pasti akan berlanjut dengan Momoi yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi seorang make up artist dan Tetsuya yang jadi kelinci percobaannya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita bergegas. Supermarket akan mulai ramai di jam sepuluh. Aku tidak mau bra-bra cantik habis terjual. Ini musim sale. Ganti bajumu. Kutunggu di bawah, Tetsu-chan. Muah."

Tetsuya berjengit saat pipi kanannya dikecup ringan. Kecupan persahabatan?

Sekali pun Momoi Satsuki wanita tulen, rasanya kedekatan seperti ini terlalu berlebihan.

Sambil mengganti bajunya dengan kaus tipis dan cardigan, Tetsuya berpikir untuk mulai menjaga jarak.

Bagaimana kalau tetangga flat salah sangka dan mengira mereka lesbian?

Tetsuya buru-buru menyambar tas dan memasukkan semua perlengkapan standarnya saat keluar rumah.

Selain tisu basah dan senjata andalan—lip balm stroberi dan bedak padat anti-UV—ia juga memasukkan sebotol pil yang sudah menjadi asupan wajibnya setelah makan siang.

Tetsuya tahu, bukan Momoi Satsuki jika rela pulang cepat dari acara hangout ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Sudah siap?" Momoi menyambutnya dengan senyuman secerah sinar mentari. "Kita naik bus kota saja, ya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celana jins.

Baru saja akan meraih untuk membaca pesan, tangan lembut Momoi Satsuki sudah menggandengnya.

"Aku takut menyeberang jalan. Tidak apa-apa kan, Tetsu-chan?" Momoi mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Lagipula kita kan sama-sama wanita."

***

Supermarket di musim sale adalah bentuk lain dari neraka dunia.

Tetsuya, sekali pun suka berdandan layaknya perempuan kebanyakan, masih saja tak terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kaum Hawa yang begitu barbar saat memilih belanjaan.

Momoi Satsuki mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan bagai seorang petualang.

Ke sana. Ke sini. Ke situ. Ke sini lagi.

Hanya untuk memilih satu potong pakaian dalam ia harus melewati sekian jilid pertimbangan.

Tetsuya mulai kehabisan energi. Mungkin jika setiap hari harus mengikuti perempuan gila belanja dirinya bisa mati.

Ini salah. Itu salah. Yang satu kawatnya terlalu kaku. Yang satu talinya terlalu lebar. Yang satu cup-nya kurang besar. Yang satu renda-rendanya dibilang terlalu norak. Yang satu lagi bordirannya kebanyakan, bisa membuat gatal-gatal.

"Tetsu-chan pernah pakai Victoria Secret?" Momoi lagi-lagi minta pertimbangan. "Aku ingin coba tapi takut tidak cocok. Yang ini talinya terlalu kencang tidak? Aku takut kalau dipakai ada bekasnya di pundak. Kan jadi tidak cantik."

"Ini lumayan," Tetsuya bingung harus berkomentar apa. "Tidak pakai kawat."

"Coba remas cup-nya, Tetsu-chan."

Tetsuya menimbang-nimbang, "Lumayan empuk."

"Nyaman tidak ya kalau dipakai? Kalau busanya tebal dadaku bisa semakin besar."

"Etto, ada kamar pas, Momoi-san." Tetsuya menunjuk, maksudnya supaya Momoi pergi sejenak dan dirinya bisa kabur mencari tempat duduk. "Coba saja di sana. Kalau tidak sesuai, bisa pilih yang lain."

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo, Tetsu-chan. Aku butuh pendapatmu."

"Eh?"

Tetsuya diseret paksa. Didorong ke dalam kamar pas yang tirainya lekas ditutup dengan laknatnya.

Momoi Satsuki melepas sweter, menyisakan kaus longgar yang kurang pas di badan.

Bra berwarna merah menyala itu dicoba.

Momoi kesulitan memasangkan pengait di belakang dan minta tolong pada Tetsuya.

"Bisa tidak, Tetsu-chan?" Momoi menahan napas. Kadang punya dada besar repot juga. "Tetsu-chan? Bisa tidak?"

"Tunggu, Momoi-san, aku sedang berusaha." Setengah mati Tetsuya membantu memasang pengait bra. Jujur saja ia takut talinya putus karena ukuran lingkar dada Momoi Satsuki sungguh luar biasa.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Mungkin karena ada kausnya, Momoi-san."

"Kalau begitu kulepas"—saat Momoi berkata begitu, Tetsuya baru sadar dirinya telah salah bicara—"kausku tebal."

"A-ano, Momoi-san, aku ... aku diare. Aku harus ke toilet. Maaf!"

Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Tetsuya memanfaatkan momen untuk berlari, kabur sekabur-kaburnya.

"Tetsu-chan?!"

Kepala Momoi melongok dari tirai yang disibak sedikit. Ia menemukan Tetsuya hampir menabrak penjaga toko dan mendengar orang asing itu memberi komentar tak menyenangkan.

"Berduaan di kamar pas?" nada judes itu sungguh mencela. "Kampungan. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja untuk yuri-an."

***

"Aomine-cchi terlambat 10 menit lebih 39 detik lebih 0,99 nanodetik, ssu!"

"Ada pekerjaan. Akashi sialan itu selalu memberi job tambahan di hari Minggu. Lagipula kenapa kau mengajakku makan di luar? Kau benar-benar menyampahkan waktu tidur siangku yang berharga, Kise."

Kise Ryouta yang duduk di samping jendela kafe itu hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Aomine Daiki memesan secangkir kopi—hanya itu yang bisa mengganjal daya hidupnya selama dua jam ke depan, Kise Ryouta kalau sudah bicara benar-benar susah dihentikan—dan menyipitkan mata melihat dua gadis duduk berhadapan di meja seberang.

"Itu pacarnya Akashi, bukan?" Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya, membuat Kise ikut menoleh. "Kenapa main suap-suapan dengan perempuan?"

"Pacarnya Akashi-cchi yang rambutnya biru?" Kise terperangah. "Gila. Kiyowo! Cantik seperti bintang film, ssu!"

Aomine bersidekap. Masih mengawasi dan tidak menanggapi ketakjuban Kise yang terlalu berlebihan.

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda; gadis yang sejak tadi sepertinya selalu memaksa Tetsuya untuk membuka mulut, menerima suapan makan siang dari sendoknya.

"Mereka bukan pecinta sesama, kan?" Akhirnya Kise ikut curiga. "Kok anu, ya?"

"Anu apa," Aomine mencibir. "Memangnya kau."

"Ya aku memang suka pada Aomine-cchi, memangnya kenapa ssu? Masalah? Masalah, hah?"

"Masalah, lah," tandas Aomine. "Aku straight, makanya jangan suka baca komik yaoi. Dan Kise, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak melihat ada yang aneh dari pacar Akashi itu? Coba amati. Apa dia seperti perempuan betulan?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa karena derajat ke-anu-annya tinggi, ya?"

"Bukan, sial. Coba amati sekali lagi."

"Amati? Wah. Siap, ssu."

Kise berdiri dan membuat Aomine hanya melengos malas, kadang temannya itu memang tidak punya otak.

Aomine melihat Kise mendatangi dua gadis itu, mengajak salah satunya berjabatan sambil pasang tampang playboy kelas internasional.

"Perkenalkan. Kise Ryouta, 22 tahun. Calon fotomodel. Aku bukan ladyboy. Aku kadang-kadang manly. Dan kau?"

Aomine mendengus dari jauh saat melihat mata Kise berusaha mengintip bagian atas kaus tipis Kuroko Tetsuya.

Semenit kemudian, si pirang sudah kembali. Seenak jidat ia meneguk kopi milik Aomine dan berkata, "Dia perempuan betulan kok, ssu. Branya warna abu-abu. Lucu. Ada bunga-bunganya."

"Bukan dada sumpalan? Yakin asli?"

"Um. Belum pegang, sih. Tapi sepertinya asli. Apa harus kupegang juga? Kalau begitu akan kucob—"

"Jangan! Wah kau cari perkara, Kise!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Aomine-cchi mau melihat juga, ssu?"

"Ogah," Aomine menjitak kepala Kise. "Aku tidak hentai sepertimu."

"Aomine-cchi memang tidak hentai kok, ssu."

"Terus?"

"Yadong, ssu."

***

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pekerja keras. Dan setiap pulang kerja, bukan hanya perutnya yang lapar.

Matanya juga lapar melihat Kuroko Tetsuya berkeliaran di dalam flat hanya dengan piyama tidur.

"Satsuki lembur kerja lagi?"

"Ya, dia akan pulang pagi. Tapi Akashi-kun tetap tidak boleh menginap di sini karena flat ini khusus wanita."

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum. Aneh. Setiap manusia selalu tumbuh dewasa. Namun hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang baginya akan selalu jadi juvenil.

Manis, seperti bunga wangi yang baru kuncup.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa—"

"Tidak," penolakan langsung, "jangan minta macam-macam, Akashi-kun."

Hela napas terdengar. Lelah.

Seijuurou selalu mendengar Tetsuya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', dan ia tahu jika kekasihnya benar-benar mengatakannya dari dalam hati.

Namun, rasanya terlalu kolot jika gaya berpacaran mereka hanya sebatas bertukar kata cinta, memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang bisa membuat tersenyum, atau bertukar ciuman yang tidak meninggalkan bekas apa pun.

Seijuurou menginginkan lebih. Mereka akan segera menikah dan ia belum mendapatkan apa pun.

Seharusnya Tetsuya sedikit lebih peka.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Daiki memberitahuku merk karet kontrasepsi yang bagus. Katanya kemungkinan jebol atau robek hanya 0,001%. Sangat pas untuk para gadis yang takut hamil di luar nikah."

Dusta. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bertemu Aomine Daiki. Bertukar pesan via dunia maya pun tidak.

"Kalau kau hamil juga kenapa memangnya? Memangnya kau tidak percaya padaku? Tetsuya takut aku tidak bertanggungjawab? Jangankan menikahimu saat kau sudah hamil, sebelum hamil juga aku mau."

"Hm? Bisa saja kan," gadisnya melengos, "siapa yang bisa menebak isi pikiran laki-laki?"

"Kalau pun Tetsuya sebegitu takutnya dengan kualitas pengaman yang sebenarnya sudah diuji oleh lembaga kesehatan, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus keluar di luar. Yang penting sama-sama senang dan sama-sama sukarela."

Tetsuya yang sedang mengaduk teh hangat untuk kekasihnya, terdiam.

Ia mendekati Seijuurou, duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dan menyilangkan kakinya. Sebuah gestur defensif, jelas menyiratkan kalimat penolakan; jangan harap, aku masih ingin jadi perawan sebelum kau membawaku bertemu pendeta di altar pernikahan.

"Aku belum sehat, Akashi-kun. Terapiku masih berlanjut dan aku tidak mau kau kecewa karena memaksa berhubungan denganku sekarang." Kuroko berusaha memberi alasan, "Lebih baik kita simpan malam pertama yang berharga sampai hubungan kita legal."

"Apa masih becek?" Seijuurou mengerutkan kening. "Apa masih keputihan?"

"Masih, banjir malah," jawab Tetsuya. "Makanya jangan sekarang."

Seijuurou belum sempat menjawab saat Tetsuya meninggalkannya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tetsuya menutup pintu dan membuka rak kecil di atas wastafel. Mengambil piston suntik dan sebotol cairan obat yang labelnya sudah dirobek.

"Astaga."

Namun Seijuurou tiba-tiba mendorong pintu itu dengan bahunya, membuat Tetsuya buru-buru menyingkirkan obat injektifnya.

"Itu apa?" Seijuurou bertanya, curiga. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Tetsuya?"

Gadis biru langit mengedikkan bahu. "Bagian dari terapi dokter. Pendamping pil putih yang selalu aku telan. Obatku harus ditambah untuk mempercepat penyembuhan keputihan sebelum menikah." Tetsuya memaksakan senyuman, "Kau curiga kalau aku pakai narkoba, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou menggeleng. Ia meraih pinggang Tetsuya, mendekapnya, mencium lehernya.

"Dibanding kau pakai narkoba, aku lebih curiga kalau Tetsuya lah yang menjadi narkobanya. Bagaimana kau bisa jadi begitu adiktif untukku, sayang? Kau seharusnya ditangkap polisi karena sudah mencuri akal sehatku."

Piyama gadis itu disibak pelan. Seijuurou berbisik saat tangan Tetsuya mulai menahan dirinya agar tak kebablasan menjelajah area terlarang.

"Tenang. Aku hanya minta sampel gratis sebelum lunas menebusmu bulan depan," satu kancing piyama dibuka perlahan. "Sampai dada saja, ya. Boleh?"

***

"Ceritanya dulu aku pernah naksir perempuan transgender."

"Oh. Ryota?"

"Bukan. Enak saja."

"Reo, kan?"

"Keparat. Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan makhluk persilangan Sadako dan Kayako?"

"Lalu siapa," Seijuurou yang duduk di balik meja Direktur Utama, menatap bawahannya dengan mata bersorot tanpa minat. "Kalau kau sengaja datang ke ruanganku hanya untuk mengganggu, lebih baik kau keluar. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan, Daiki."

"Kalau kukatakan aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan masa depanmu, apa kau akan percaya?" Aomine menarik kursi, buru-buru duduk. Ekspresi wajahnya serius. Jarang-jarang Seijuurou melihat bawahannya itu bersikap seaneh ini.

"Akashi, bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja aku sedang memosisikan diri sebagai temanmu dan percayalah, jika kau tersinggung gara-gara perkataanku ini, aku siap dipecat."

Aomine menegakkan duduknya, kini mereka berhadapan seperti musuh bebuyutan yang siap adu makian.

"Begini. Aku ikut senang kalau kau akan menikah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi coba pertimbangkan sekali lagi. Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin menikahinya?"

"Yakin." Seijuurou menjawab tanpa berpikir, "Mana mungkin aku ragu sementara undangan pernikahan kami sudah siap cetak?"

"Cetakan bisa dibatalkan," Aomine mengibaskan tangan. "Begini, aku beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia cantik, memang. Dia feminin, memang. Dia bukan makhluk persilangan Sadako dan Kayako seperti Reo, aku tidak ragu. Tapi jujur saja, aku selalu mengamatinya—jangan dipotong dulu, aku belum selesai—beberapa kali aku mendapati dia duduk seperti laki-laki. Kakinya terbuka ia sedang memakai rok pendek. Memang lezat untuk mata lelaki yang blingsatan sepertiku—turunkan lagi asbaknya, Akashi, jangan dilempar, itu barang mahal—tapi rasanya tetap saja aneh. Cara berjalannya juga. Kadang dia sangat feminin. Sangat ... perempuan ..."

"Lalu yang kau ragukan tentang calon istriku apa?"

"Aku takut dia perempuan jadi-jadian." Aomine, mau tak mau, harus mengatakan itu. "Tidak ada pergantian gender yang bisa sempurna mengubah seseorang dengan kadar 100 persen, Akashi. Kalau kau amati baik-baik, pasti ada saja ciri khas dari gender sebelumnya yang tersisa. Apa kau sudah pernah menidurinya? Kutebak belum."

Seijuurou menatap Daiki, mata dua warnanya tidak menyala benci. Hanya saja, pandangan itu menjadi tatapan meremehkan.

Aomine tahu, pasti kini dalam hati, Akashi Seijuurou sedang menuduhnya iri, dengki, atau memakinya sebagai anak buah kurang ajar, tukang ikut campur.

Ah. Aomine akan rela-rela saja dituduh begitu asal Akashi mau sekali lagi mengobservasi jatidiri calon istrinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak punya orang tua. Begitu yang Aomine dengar dari bosnya. Tapi tidakkah aneh jika selama berbulan-bulan mereka saling mengenal, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke makam orang tuanya—yang katanya—berada di Kanagawa?

Kalau alasannya karena trauma, Aomine tidak percaya.

"Apa dia pernah menstruasi?" Aomine nekat bertanya lagi, terserah kalau ia mau dipecat. Terserah. Akashi Masaomi sudah berjasa banyak padanya. Rasanya mengorbankan satu riwayat karir demi anak semata wayang sang 'guru', ia akan rela.

"Apa kau tahu siklus datang bulannya mulai kapan dan berakhir kapan?"

Akashi menatapnya sejenak, pandangannya melunak, lalu menggeleng. "Kurasa itu privasi seorang gadis. Aku tidak berhak bertanya. Aku belum jadi suaminya."

"Omong kosong," Aomine menggeleng tegas, "kalau pun dia tidak bercerita padamu, kau pasti bisa menduga kapan sekiranya dia sedang dihampiri tamu. Perempuan biasanya bermetamorfosis jadi galak kalau sedang PMS. Apa-apa salah. Ini salah, itu salah. Kalau pun tidak kena badai emosi, dia akan sedikit-sedikit pamit ke kamar mandi. Maaf ya, mau cek tembus apa tidak. Atau, maaf ya pembalutku geser jadi tidak nyaman. Atau, permisi mau membetulkan sayap yang lepas gara-gara kebanyakan gerak. Inilah, itulah. Apa Tetsu-mu pernah? Apa kau pernah menemukan pembalut di dalam tasnya? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, Akashi. Aku tahu memorimu sangat tajam. Jangan pura-pura lupa."

Seijuurou mengetukkan ujung jarinya ke permukaan meja. Jelas sedang berpikir.

"Aku benar-benar tidak pernah bertanya. Aku tidak punya ide harus menanggapimu dengan jawaban macam apa."

"Nah, mulai sekarang, biasakan bertanya." Aomine berdiri, menatap atasannya. "Kalau perlu telepon sekarang. Tanyakan kapan dia datang bulan. Kapan masa suburnya. Kapan dia biasanya mulai PMS dan lain-lain. Kau calon suaminya, Akashi. Kau harus tahu sampai sedetil itu."

"Oke, aku telepon. Tapi kalau ternyata dia saat ini sedang menstruasi, aku akan memukulmu, Daiki."

Kedua lelaki itu menunggu. Di seberang sambungan, Kuroko Tetsuya menyapa dengan suara lembutnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Tetsuya," Seijuurou tidak perlu berpikir lama hanya untuk bertanya, "Daiki punya selingkuhan yang sedang haid, sedang main ke kantor. Ada rekomendasi merk pembalut yang paling bagus untuk datang bulan hari pertama? Dia mengotori lantai ruang rapat dengan darahnya. Kami sedang pusing."

Jeda.

Akashi dan Aomine berpandangan. Tetsuya tidak lekas menjawab.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ah, merk pembalut ... Aku tahunya merk Fematte Ultrasoft, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya dulu pada Momoi-san agar tidak salah merekomendasikan? Aku akan menghubungi Akashi-kun sepuluh menit lagi. Tunggu sebentar."

Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya. "See?"

"Momoi Satsuki." Akashi meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja. Tiba-tiba suntuk. "Gadis itu terlalu dekat dengan Tetsuya. Lama-lama aku khawatir pacarku jadi lesbian gara-gara terbiasa berdekatan dengan dia. Skinship. Pelukan. Saling membelai. Bahkan dia tidak segan mencium pipi Tetsuya di depan mataku. Menjijikkan tidak?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Alih-alih mengkhawatirkan orientasi seksualnya, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan jatidiri Tetsu-mu."

"Dia perempuan, Daiki. Perempuan normal yang menyukai laki-laki. Menyukai aku."

"Yakin?"

"Kau tidak curiga dia laki-laki hanya karena Momoi Satsuki itu tampak sangat menyukai Tetsuya, kan? Apa kau sedang memanas-manasi aku untuk mencemburui seorang perempuan? Konyol. Mereka hanya berteman. Tetsuya milikku. Kalau ada yang mau merebutnya dariku, sekali pun jika ia seorang wanita, aku tidak akan segan membunuhnya."

"Percuma kau jadi posesif kalau jatidiri kekasihmu saja masih belum kau mengerti."

Aomine berbalik, siap berlalu.

"Jujur, Akashi. Aku justru takut kalau Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki bukan pasangan sesama jenis. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Namun jika pada kenyataannya mereka adalah straight couple, kau lah yang cepat atau lambat akan terdepak dari kehidupan Tetsu."

***

Padahal Tetsuya ingin agar hari itu berakhir lebih cepat. Ia telah menghadapi banyak hal hari ini.

Sudah selayaknya ia memberikan kompensasi untuk tubuhnya yang butuh istirahat.

Hanya saja, Akashi Seijuurou rupanya masih ingin jadi pengganggu.

Kekasihnya itu sudah sangat hapal kapan Momoi Satsuki kerja lembur, kapan pulang sore.

Lelakinya adalah lelaki yang suka mencuri waktu. Tetsuya harus siap dihadang dan tak dibolehkan terlelap lebih cepat jika Seijuurou menuntutnya menghabiskan malam bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu." Mereka menghabiskan malam di balkon flat yang tinggi, dengan Tetsuya dikecupi tanpa henti. "Tetsuya, jangan coba-coba membuatku patah hati."

Tetsuya membalas kecupan Seijuurou, membiarkan kekasihnya tenggelam dalam isi pikirannya yang keruh—keruh oleh dugaan bahwa bisa saja Momoi Satsuki mencuri gadis biru langitnya untuk menjajaki hubungan terlarang antara wanita dengan wanita.

"Kalau saja pernikahan tidak butuh persiapan, detik ini juga kau pasti sudah jadi istriku." Mata, hidung dan bibir Tetsuya dikecup lembut. Cinta mereka tumpah ruah menggenangi lantai.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu Akashi Seijuurou setengah mati jatuh hati untuknya.

"Katakan padaku, selama ini kau menolakku untuk menidurimu bukan lantaran kau lesbian kan? Kadang-kadang, hubunganmu dengan Satsuki membuat pikiranku kacau balau. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Tetsuya. Kau milikku."

Tetsuya membeku. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangat napas Seijuurou membelai tengkuknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut kalau kau berkhianat. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai sesama?"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda."

Tetsuya membuang tatapnya. Ada rasa sakit yang aneh saat Seijuurou menuduhnya dengan kalimat yang teramat jujur, jujur yang tak agresif, namun menikam langsung bagai sebilah pedang yang dibekukan.

Dingin. Tapi pedih.

"Tetsuya," lelaki itu kembali berbisik, masih mengharap jawaban. "Tetsuya straight, kan?"

Tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih menorehkan luka selain pertanyaan dari seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, menjawabmu sebanyak lemparan pertanyaanmu," Tetsuya tersenyum, menempelkan kening mereka seperti sepasang bayi kembar siam yang menolak untuk berpisah. "Kau jahat. Kau sadis. Kau tidak romantis. Kau tidak pernah memberiku bunga. Kau bahkan melamarku tanpa cincin ... Tapi kau belum terkalahkan untukku. Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, jika kau tahu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya, apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

"Hm. Memangnya kau siapa?" Tubuh kurus itu didekap. "Memangnya calon ibu dari anak-anakku ini ... siapa?"

Tetsuya melepaskan dekapan kekasihnya.

"Aku banyak dosa padamu, Akashi-kun." Ia menunduk, dadanya berdenyut tajam, ngilu seperti disayat. "Aku takut untuk jujur."

"Jujur tentang?"

Dekapan Seijuurou pada tubuhnya dilonggarkan.

"Akashi-kun ..," Tetsuya tidak berani menatap mata dua warna itu. "Aku—"

"TETSU-CHAN!"

Keduanya terkejut. Pintu digabruk dan Momoi Satsuki muncul dengan seragam kerja yang koyak.

Perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai, membuat Tetsuya mendorong Seijuurou menjauh untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Momoi-san?" Tetsuya panik. "Kau dirampok? Kau kenapa katakan padaku."

"Aku .... aku hampir ... dicabuli orang jahat .... di jalan ...," tubuh Momoi gemetar hebat, mendekap Tetsuya sangat kuat. "Laki-laki sangat mengerikan ... Aku trauma ... Ini seperti kejadian di masa kecilku ... Ini seperti waktu itu ... Aku takut, Tetsu-chan ..."

Saat gadis dengan rambut merah jambu itu mendekap erat kekasihnya, tentu Seijuurou masih cukup jantan untuk menahan diri dan tak lancang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau keluar rumah. Jangan tinggalkan aku ... Tolong tetaplah di sisiku. Aku takut pada laki-laki, Tetsu-chan ..."

Dan Seijuurou—pihak ketiga yang diabaikan—terpanggil oleh rasa kemanusiaannya yang masih tersisa, berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di depan mereka.

"Apa perlu kupanggil polisi?" ujarnya. "Biar penjahat itu diburu."

"Jangan!" Momoi terpekik, menekan kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. "Melihatnya akan menambah cedera mentalku"—ia kembali mendekap Tetsuya dan menumpahkan tangis di pundak gadis biru langit yang kebingungan itu—"aku hanya butuh ditemani oleh Tetsu-chan. Aku tidak butuh pertolongan laki-laki. Aku tidak mau bertemu laki-laki!"

Tas tangan dilempar, nyaris menghantam wajah Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tahu dirinya harus bertindak.

"Pulanglah, Akashi-kun. Momoi-san butuh ketenangan," ia berkata, tatapannya polos dan memohon. "Aku akan menghubungimu besok. Sampai jumpa, sayang."

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Apa boleh buat. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah.

Seijuuro melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Rasanya sakit ditendang paksa dari kisah cinta sendiri.

Pintu di belakang punggungnya belum ditutup saat ia tiba-tiba terdorong untuk kembali mengintip ke dalam, diam-diam.

Seijuurou bisa mendengar gadis berambut merah muda berkata, seraya terisak pada kekasihnya.

"Tetsu-chan ... semua laki-laki adalah hidung belang. Jangan percaya pada mereka ... Aku tidak mau kau jadi korban. Aku tidak mau kita jadi korban. Hanya perempuan yang bisa mengerti perasaan perempuan. Kau percaya padaku kan, Tetsu-chan? Kau mau tetap di sampingku, kan Tetsu-chan?"

***

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Akashi-kun. Momoi-san tidak mau kutinggal, jadi aku harus menunggunya sampai ketiduran."

Tetsuya baru muncul setelah satu setengah jam ia menunggu. Seijuurou sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi. Hampir mati kebosanan karena kekasihnya jadi penganut jam karet hanya lantaran mementingkan orang lain.

Seijuurou tidak suka.

"Tidakkah temanmu itu butuh psikiater?" Ia tidak menyindir, langsung berpendapat terang-terangan. "Sepertinya mentalnya gangguan."

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Akashi-kun hanya sedang cemburu," komentarnya tanpa beban. Ia lekas tertarik pada serakan sampel undangan yang berjajar rapi di atas meja restoran. "Fotonya bagus. Aku sepertinya benar-benar akan jadi pengantin."

"Memang," Seijuurou mengaduk kopinya, meneguk dan masih saja bersikap tak ramah. "Kau memang akan jadi pengantin dan kurasa aku sudah memberimu banyak sekali cinta sampai muntah-muntah. Tapi kau selalu mengabaikanku, menjadikan calon suamimu ini orang kedua dibanding seorang perempuan bermasalah bernama Momoi Satsuki."

Mata biru Tetsuya menyipit sedetik, namun tidak dibayangi perasaan tersinggung. Ia suka dicemburui.

"Aku tidak bisa lama, ngomong-ngomong. Dokter meresepkan obat untuk Momoi-san dan aku harus menebusnya ke apotek." Saat Tetsuya menggulingkan tas tangannya untuk mengambil catatan, Seijuurou melirik, ingin tahu apa isinya.

Make up Tetsuya sangat banyak. Tapi—kening Seijuurou berkerut mengingat omongan Daiki—tidak ada pembalut.

"Ehm," Seijuurou mempertimbangkan pertanyaan apa yang harus ia lontarkan. "Ngpmong-ngomong, Tetsuya itu manis, ya. Tidak pernah marah-marah seperti gadis lain. Tidak pernah PMS."

Meski hanya dua detik, Seijuurou bisa melihat Tetsuya terkejut. Mata birunya langsung terangkat menatapnya, sekali pun otaknya cukup lama mencerna.

"Oh," kemudian bibir tipis itu mencetus, tertawa. "Ya. Aku memang tidak bisa marah. Uratku sudah putus kata Momoi-san."

Seijuurou membuang mata. Momoi lagi.

"Aku lebih suka masalah datang bulanku kapan dan seperti apa jadi rahasiaku sendiri. Pria tidak boleh tahu. Lagipula aku sendiri sering lupa tanggalnya. Biasanya Momoi-san yang mengingatkan aku untuk bersiap-siap sehari atau dua hari sebelumnya."

Seijuurou meneguk kopinya sampai tandas. "Sebenarnya kau ini cinta padaku atau tidak?" hunjaman pertanyaan langsung. "Kalau kau suka perempuan dan tidak doyan laki-laki, bilang."

Mata biru langit itu mencoba menemukan kesan bercanda di wajah Seijuurou. Namun, ia gagal. Setiap inci raut wajah kekasihnya menegaskan keseriusan. Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Baru sadar Seijuurou jengkel betulan.

"Aku doyan laki-laki. Aku doyan kau, Akashi-kun. Percaya tidak?"

Seijuurou membalas tatapannya. Sama sengitnya.

"Aku cinta kau. Demi Tuhan, aku cinta kau." Tetsuya menegaskan, masih berusaha agar Seijuurou mau menerima penjelasan. "Momoi-san itu perempuan dan aku tidak doyan perempuan."

"Pembohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku suka laki-laki. Aku suka kau."

"Apa buktinya?"

Tetsuya mengembuskan napas lelah. Sejenak menggabruk meja—hanya agar sikapnya yang kesal terlihat lebih dramatis—dan berdiri untuk mengecup bibir Seijuurou.

"Kau gila, Tetsuya. Ini tempat umum."

"Kenapa memangnya? Hanya itu kan satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu percaya?" Tetsuya kembali duduk. Kali ini ia wajahnya serius. Ia mengaitkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu. Mengawasi Seijuurou. "Sepertinya di kepalamu masih ada yang mengganjal."

Seijuurou mengetukkan ujung sendok ke bibir cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tidurlah denganku, Tetsuya." Suaranya sungguh lelah, "Tolong. Aku butuh diyakinkan."

Kali ini Tetsuya harus dibuat terdiam. Ada beban yang menggantung di dadanya. Ia bisa mencintai Seijuurou. Ia bisa memberikan ketulusannya hingga sedalam apa pun. Namun, untuk satu masalah itu ... Tidak. Tetsuya tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan buruk macam apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memaksakan diri menuruti kekasihnya.

"Akashi-kun, baiklah, mungkin aku harus jujur." Tetsuya sempat menjeda sejenak sebelum bicara—atau bahkan kalimatnya harus terjeda berkali-kali untuk berpikir dan berpikir lagi. "Akashi-kun, sebenarnya ajakanmu menikah ini terlalu cepat. Aku bingung untuk menolak, maksudku ... aku sendiri tidak ingin menolak. Tapi rasanya aku harus menjelaskan dulu kalau ... kalau aku tidak bisa melayanimu sebagai istri untuk setengah, atau satu tahun ke depan. Kau benar-benar harus bersabar."

Entah kenapa Seijuurou tak terkejut.

"Apa terapi penyakit reproduksimu masih lama?" Ia bertanya, "Sampai kapan aku harus sabar menunggu?"

"Sampai aku sembuh." Tetsuya cepat mencetus, "Atau kalau mau ... kita tunda saja pernikahan ini."

"Tidak," Seijuurou menolak tanpa berpikir. "Aku tidak mau kau dicuri Satsuki. Yang penting kau kuikat dulu. Masalah aku akan dapat jatah atau tidak di malam pernikahan, itu urusan belakangan."

Senyum manisnya tersungging, Tetsuya menarik napas lega.

"Oke. Deal? Tidak ada malam pertama di malam pernikahan sampai aku sembuh, ya. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu cintamu padaku tidak main-main."

"Gampang kalau soal cinta. Soal kesetiaanmu itu yang kuragukan. Mending aku menikahimu saat kau masih penyakitan daripada aku menikahimu setelah kau berhasil diapa-apakan oleh sahabatmu yang kena gangguan mental. Malas dapat barang bekas." Seijuurou kali ini menyondongkan tubuhnya. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau sudah sembuh, apa kira-kira kau bisa memberiku anak? Penyakitmu sampai ke rahim atau hanya organ bagian luar?"

Tetsuya sempat membuang mata ke jendela untuk menemukan ide jawaban.

Tolong, mengapa pertanyaannya bisa sebegini sulit?

"Mungkin aku bisa memberimu anak ... mungkin," Tetsuya menjawab, ekspresinya kaku. "Tapi kalau tidak ... bagaimana?"

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu. "Sudah kukira kau terancam mandul. Penyakitmu parah. Tidak masalah, aku bisa poligami."

Terkejut. "Akashi-kun!"

"Bercanda." Seijuurou menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, besok malam aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Teman-temanku yang kurang kerjaan akan mengadakan pesta bujang, katanya itu wajib dilakukan sebelum salah satu anggota geng menikah. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kubuat kangen sehari?"

"Tidak," Tetsuya menggeleng ringan. "Aku bisa menonton film dengan Momoi-san."

Seijuurou mendengus kasar. "Momoi lagi. Momoi lagi. Dasar perempuan."

***

Kemarin, butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk Aomine Daiki meyakinkan Akashi Seijuurou bahwa pesta bujang itu tidak akan menghadirkan penari striptease, perempuan lacur, atau suguhan-suguhan nakal yang lain.

Dengan meyakinkan bahwa si tuan rumah yang akan jadi inang pesta, Kiyoshi Teppei, adalah manusia luar biasa lurus yang setiap akhir pekan selalu berdoa di kuil, Seijuurou akhirnya mau mengikuti langkah Aomine.

Namanya memang pesta bujang, tapi ini takkan lebih dari reuni teman-teman lama.

Begitulah ia diyakinkan dan pada akhirnya, berhasil dibawa.

Di rumah Kiyoshi, Seijuurou disambut dengan sulangan sake dan teman-temannya yang tidak banyak berubah.

Takao Kazunari muncul dengan kameranya yang tidak berhenti menjepret.

Hayama Koutaro berputar-putar seperti gasing, memaksanya untuk memakan kukis buatan Kise yang rusak dan lembek seperti lumpur.

Kiyoshi bercakap-cakap dengannya, sebuah percakapan yang membosankan ala dua pria dewasa yang sama-sama tidak pandai bicara.

Aomine bermain dengan anjing dan sesekali mendorongnya pada Kagami Taiga.

Obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari umpatan kasar.

Sesekali Kagami terdengar menggabruk meja, mencaci, "Sebegitunya kamu dendam padaku! Mentang-mentang dulu pernah kutolak sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika!"

Dan kalimat panas yang terus diulangi itu manjur untuk membuat Kise Ryouta memalingkan muka. Cemburu.

"Bersulang lagi untuk calon pengantin yang luar biasa beruntung!" Takao memecahkan suasana, sebotol sake dituang bergantian dan gelas Seijuurou diisi sepenuh-penuhnya.

"Ya aku sudah melihat calonmu," Kiyoshi ikut tersenyum. "Selena Gomez lewat."

Seisi ruangan tertawa. Seijuurou disodori permen gula oleh Kise dan ditolak dengan alasan kekanak-kanakan.

Kagami mengomentari desain undangan dengan Aomine. Takjub pada calon pengantin wanita yang berfoto cantik di sisi Seijuurou.

Seperti kena mantra pemikat, Kagami manggut-manggut dan berkomentar dengan kedengkian yang tak disembunyikan, "Ada ya ternyata yang mau pada workaholic sepertimu. Dulu kukira kau homo, Akashi."

Aomine mewakili tangan Akashi untuk menjitak kepala Kagami.

"Tidak," Akashi menggeleng dan menenggak sake-nya. "Aku 100 persen straight."

Tentu tidak ada yang meragukan--kecuali Aomine yang entah kenapa begitu cepat untuk kembali sibuk dengan anjing Kiyoshi yang bulat dan selembut bulu.

Seseorang datang dari pintu dan sedikit terkejut karena rumah kakak sepupu yang ditumpanginya luber dijejali manusia.

Ogiwara Shigehiro masuk, menyimpan sepatunya dan membungkuk menyapa.

"Selamat malam. Maaf saya tidak tahu kalau ada pesta. Seharusnya saya pulang cepat dan bisa bantu-bantu ..."

"Itu siapa, ssu?" Kornea mata Kise Ryota barangkali adalah yang paling tajam untuk menangkap pemandangan cemerlang. "Kiyowo, ssu. Cakepnya membabi buta."

Aomine mendengus dengan gerakan bibir semacam 'dasar cabe', dan membiarkan Ogiwara duduk di samping Kise. Lengan si pirang dengan ringan merangkulnya.

"Jadi ini pesta bujang untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Kalian semua, ini adik sepupuku, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dia baru pindah ke Tokyo sekitar tiga bulan ini. Asalnya dari kampung kecil di Kanagawa," kakak sepupunya menjelaskan.

Ogiwara yang pikirannya belum banyak dinodai gaya hidup kaum metropolis Tokyo, hanya sesekali tersenyum.

Cara Kise memperlakukannya juga dianggap sebagai ekspresi keramahan yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Dan Kise, tolong jangan nodai Ogiwara."

Kise tertawa. Ia meraih tasnya dan menyodorkan sekotak hadiah untuk Seijuurou.

"Ini dari kami semua, ssu. Karena kami semua pelit. Belinya patungan."

Seijuurou menerima dan menyeringai. "Memangnya semahal apa sampai patungan? Bungkusnya saja pakai koran. Kumuh. Apa ini tiket bulan madu ke Rusia? Atau jam tangan Rolex? Atau—"

"Atau buka saja, jangan banyak bicara." Aomine mendesak, Seijuurou tidak membuang waktu dan membuang pembungkus kadonya yang gembel dan penuh selotip. Mereka sungguh tak becus membungkus kado.

"Setan kalian." Mata Seijuurou sempurna menyipit. "Obat kuat cula badak asli hutan Afrika?"

Semua orang menatapnya dengan mata 'jaga-jaga kalau kau butuh', dan Seijuurou mendengus saking kesalnya.

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Aku sudah kuat sejak lahir. Kau pikir aku dan calon istriku hiper?"

Kise langsung memekik. "Tuh kan kubilang apa, ssu!!! Kan aku sudah bilang!!! Susu kuda liar asli Indonesia lebih rekomendatif!!!"

Seijuurou bersidekap, makin kesal, "Aku juga tidak butuh susu kuda, pirang berisik."

"Terus butuhnya apa dong, ssu?"

"Susu Tetsuya."

"Anju nais!"

"Oh, nama calonnya Tetsuya, ya?" Tiba-tiba Ogiwara ikut bersuara, entah kenapa nama itu terasa bermagnet untuknya. "Nama yang sangat maskulin. Seperti salah seorang teman sekelasku saat SMA."

"Dia tidak maskulin, dia perempuan tulen." Seijuurou menunjukkan foto kekasihnya di permukaan licin sampul undangan. "Lihat, tidakkah calon istriku cantik?"

Ogiwara mengawasi lama. Terlalu lama sekali pun hanya untuk memberi kesimpulan apakah gadis itu memikat ataukah biasa-biasa saja.

Kiyoshi sudah memandang khawatir, takut kalau adik sepupunya akan memberikan jawaban mengecewakan.

Ogiwara sebenarnya juga tak ingin memberi jawaban yang tak ingin didengar oleh semua orang.

Namun masalahnya—

"C-cantik. Cantik kok."

Dan hanya Aomine Daiki yang begitu cepat menangkap ekspresi ketidakberesan. Dengan cepat ia menyergap lengan Ogiwara dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Antar. Aku mau cuci tangan."

Mengabaikan Kise yang kembali memekik, "Aomine-cchi kalau cemburu aku dekat-dekat dengan Ogiwara ya selesaikan di sini saja kenapa sih, ssu," Aomine menahan Ogiwara untuk berbicara dengannya berdua di dapur.

"K-kenapa?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ogiwara merasa takut diperkosa. Lelaki berkulit gelap ini sungguh sekekar petinju.

"Aku mau tanya," Aomine menggebrak konter dapur, menggetarkan piring dan gelas yang digantung berjajar di atas kepala, "kau harus menjawab! Tolong jawab!"

Ogiwara gemetar hebat, "Kalau mau tanya saja tidak perlu marah-marah begitu kan?"

"Jelaskan padaku," pundaknya diremas, "apa kau mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Ogiwara terpaku. Kemudian mengempaskan tangan Aomine agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak kenal." Ogiwara berdalih, berusaha agar tak kelihatan terancam, "Aku mau kembali ke depan bersama yang lain—"

"Jelaskan dulu!" Aomine mengempaskan Ogiwara hingga pundaknya membentur dinding. "Kau jangan macam-macam denganku. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu! Kau tahu tidak, Akashi, bosku yang bodoh itu, bisa saja tertipu!"

"Tertipu apa? Aku ditipu apa dan oleh siapa?"

Suara yang ketiga menguar dari sudut dapur yang gelap.

Akashi Seijuurou melangkah masuk, diikuti Kiyoshi Teppei yang siap menjadi tameng untuk Ogiwara kapan pun dibutuhkan.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang membicarakan aku."

Sebilah pisau diraih dari rak, dibawa mendekat pada Ogiwara. Siap ditusukkan jika pemuda itu berani mencoba melarikan diri.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau tahu, atau akan ada pembunuhan berdarah di rumah kakak sepupumu."

***

Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah membaca buku di samping Momoi Satsuki merasakan pundaknya mulai pegal karena gadis itu terus menyandarinya, menjadikannya pengganti bantal.

"Tumben ya pacar Tetsu-chan tidak datang. Apa dia tahu kalau aku sedang ada di rumah?"

Tetsuya melirik—mata bulat Momoi tidak sekejap pun berpaling dari layar televisi—namun, ia tahu isi pikiran gadis itu masih terfokus pada dirinya.

Tetsuya sedikit menggeser diri saat tangan Satsuki menyentuh buah dadanya, entah sengaja, entah tidak.

"Apa Tetsu-chan sangat mencintai Akashi-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara tanpa beban, "Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu, lho."

Tetsuya sangat ini berdiri tiba-tiba. Namun, jika Momoi sampai terjerembab dan kepalanya terbentur, ia tidak tega.

Cukup lama tak mendengar jawaban, Momoi mengusap wajah cantik Tetsuya yang berubah menjadi sangat tegang.

"Hanya perempuan yang mengerti perempuan," gadis muda itu berbisik dan mengecup pipinya. "Kau mau jadi pacarku, kan Tetsu-chan?"

***

Seijuurou, mulai malam pesta bujang itu, mengerti bahwa ia mulai menjalani hari dengan mendebat dirinya sendiri.

Semua hal terasa terkutuk. Mimpi buruk sekaligus indahnya tentang Tetsuya salah.

ia mulai melamunkan hal-hal yang tak perlu. Melewatkan sarapan. Kadang ditegur oleh partner rapat yang tahu jika dirinya sesekali meyisihkan konsentrasi di waktu yang tak tepat.

Seijuurou ingin berhenti menduga dan memulai untuk percaya.

Namun, kenyataannya ini lebih akut dari sekadar dugaan.

Ingin ia membakar robekan kertas yang dikoyaknya dari buku memori SMA milik Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Foto seorang pemuda yang tersenyum tipis dengan nama Nijimura Tetsuya.

"Ini pasti bohong."

Namun 31 Januari adalah tanggal lahir yang sama.

Aquarius adalah zodiak yang sama.

Rambut dan mata biru langit pun itu pun sungguh sama.

Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Tapi nama marganya berbeda.

Mungkin ia masih punya harapan untuk meleset.

Akashi Seijuurou mengabaikan nomor selular yang tercatut di sana. Luar biasa, sejak zaman sekolah sampai sekarang, Tetsuya belum berganti kontak ponsel

Seijuurou memilih untuk menghubungi nomor rumahnya. Mungkin, dari keluarga Nijimura atau siapa pun itu, ia bisa mendapat harapan untuk membunuh kegelisahan.

Mendapatkan jawaban.

"Moshi-moshi."

Nomor itu aktif. Seorang lelaki menyapa. Suaranya berat dan hardikan, "Kalau kau petugas asuransi, jangan telepon-telepon lagi ke sini. Nyonya Nijimura sudah mati. Tidak ada penangguhan pembayaran premi"—itu terdengar sangat palsu.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya petugas rumah sakit di Tokyo," Seijuurou mencari kebohongan terdangkal yang bisa ditemukan otaknya tanpa harus berpikir panjang. "Anak perempuan Anda—maaf maksudku—anak laki-laki Anda yang bernama Tetsuya mengalami kecelakaan di jalanan Shibuya. Dia membutuhkan donor darah. Kalau bisa dari kerabat dekat—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, lelaki itu sudah kembali menghardiknya. "Aku tidak punya anak laki-laki. Jangan main-main."

"Saya tidak main-main," sanggah Seijuurou. "Saya menelepon karena pasien Nijimura Tetsuya membutuhkan donor darah. Apa benar dia adalah anak lelaki Anda?"

Seijuurou mungkin belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan kata 'ya' dan 'tidak' yang tak bisa dibantah lagi.

Namun, lelaki yang ia duga adalah ayah dari Tetsuya itu, justru mengatakan kalimat yang menyudutkan takdir anaknya.

"Nama Tetsuya sudah dicoret dari kartu keluarga kami"—entah kenapa Seijuurou tidak terkejut—"sudah ada mahar pemutusan hubungan darah berupa uang senilai seratus juta Yen, sudah diterima olehnya via hitam di atas putih. Apa pun yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Jadi, kau silakan urus saja nyawanya. Kalau mati, lebih baik lagi."

Seijuurou mematung seketika. Tangannya yang kaku terasa lengket pada gagang telepon saking derasnya keringat mengucur.

Saat kenyataan dilempar sebegitu keji di depannya, rasanya sungguh picik jika ia mengingkari semua itu.

Seijuurou harus mengalahkan kebekuannya—dan itu lebih sulit dari kepura-puraan macam apa pun—kemudian berkata, "Anak Anda akan segera menikah, itu yang kudengar ..." Hela napas itu sungguh sakit. "Apakah ... sebagai keluarganya, Anda bersedia datang?"

Tidak salah ia bertanya. Selama ini Seijuurou menduga Tetsuya benar-benar sebatang kara, dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa 'calon mertuanya' ternyata masih ada, adalah sebuah tamparan yang membuatnya emosional.

"Dia mau menikah? Oh ya? Dengan siapa? Dengan perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Seijuurou, dari nada suara lelaki di seberang telepon itu, bisa menduga seberapa Tetsuya dibenci oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Pertanyaanku konyol ya? Ah tentu saja. Pasti dia akan menikah dengan laki-laki. Penyakit orientasi seksual dan kebingungan identitas gender mana bisa sembuh? Seribu kali pun diterapi, dia akan tetap tersesat."

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam. Mengingkari kejujuran, "Bukan, Nijimura-san. Putramu akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan"—ataukah memang seharusnya Tetsuya menikahi Momoi Satsuki dan bukan menikahiku? Pantas saja selama ini persahabatan mereka terasa sangat kelewatan.

"Hm, perempuan. Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga dia becus menjadi seorang suami dan seorang ayah." Lelaki di seberang sana siap memutus sambungan, "Tapi jangan harap dia akan mendapatkan restuku. Tetsuya, terhitung sejak memilih untuk pergi dari rumah ini dan membawa uang seratus juta untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi wanita, sudah bukan lagi anakku. Selamat siang."

***

Meluangkan waktu satu hari untuk lari dari pekerjaan mungkin akan berpengaruh besar. Namun, sekali pun jika hari ini ada rapat penting, negosiasi proyek senilai ratusan juta atau apa pun, mungkin ia akan tetap memutuskan pergi.

Menaiki shinkansen sendiri menuju Prefektur Kanagawa, membuat Akashi Seijuurou menjadi banyak berpikir.

Jika memang kecurigaannya—dan kecurigaan Daiki—benar, ia takkan bisa memaafkan Tetsuya.

Semua kolase dari kenyataan-kenyataan pahit yang terangkum sedikit-demi sedikit mulai tersusun jadi mozaik utuh.

Seijuurou ingat bagaimana Tetsuya tidak pernah mau disentuhnya.

Bagaimana Tetsuya selalu menolak untuk 'membuka dirinya' sepenuhnya.

Sebelumnya, Seijuurou selalu takut kehilangan lantaran khawatir ditinggalkan.

Kini, ia takut kehilangan lantaran khawatir jika ternyata mereka sama gender.

Cinta sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa jadi jimat kalau alasannya begini. Kehancuran itu pasti terjadi, sekali pun ia menolak.

Kalau Tetsuya lelaki, ia tidak mungkin mau. Seperti tidak ada wanita tulen saja. Tetsuya layak untuk dibuang.

Seorang penipu layak untuk dibuang.

Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya dan bersiap turun. Kereta peluru tidak terlalu penuh hari ini, mungkin itu bisa jadi prototipe untuk keadaan kendaraan umum yang lain.

Berbekal peta digital dari aplikasi selular, ia menaiki bus kota dan bertanya pada orang-orang di jalan.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou jarang sekali buruk dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Ia hari ini sibuk menemukan arah dan ia mendapatkannya.

"Bangunan SMA-nya ada di ujung jalan itu," ucap seorang pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya dan meluangkan diri untuk ditanyai, sekalipun tadi orang asing itu kelihatan buru-buru.

"Masuk saja. Hanya sekolah kecil di kampung kecil. Penjagaannya tidak terlalu ketat."

Seijuurou membungkuk, berterima kasih dan membiarkan si pejalan kaki kembali pada langkah buru-burunya.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menuju gerbang, bertemu seorang petugas keamanan yang bertanya apa keperluannya. Dan menjawab, "Aku seorang alumni yang ingin bertemu dengan guruku. Angkatan 2007, lulus 2010."

Entah karena tidak curiga, entah karena setiap titahnya terdengar sebagai perintah yang sulit ditolak, Seijuurou diizinkan masuk tanpa didampingi oleh si petugas keamanan.

Ia menyusuri gedung sekolah tua yang hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, dan menyadari betapa sepinya sekolah ini.

"Bel istirahat! Bel istirahat!"

Ada seseorang yang berteriak—dan benar juga, tiga detik setelah si entah-siapa-itu memekik, para siswa berhamburan dari kelas. Terlalu bersemangat, beberapa siswa nyaris menabraknya.

"Kantin! Kantin!"

"Permisi." Salah satu lengan murid yang berjalan cepat, ditahan. "Boleh aku tahu di mana ruang guru?"

Murid tanpa bet nama itu menunjuk dan berteriak, "Di sana," lalu meninggalkan Seijuurou tanpa menunggu ucapan terimakasih.

Seijuurou mengetuk sekali pun ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang guru menghampiri. Seorang guru yang terlalu ramah. Matanya terus menyipit karena tersenyum. Mungkin ia adalah tipe manusia yang akan menghargai siapa saja, sekali pun jika tamunya hanyalah orang asing.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Seijuurou tentu saja balas tersenyum. "Saya adalah keluarga alumni," sebuah penghargaan khusus harus Seijuurou berikan pada Tetsuya, karena, demi membongkar kebohongannya, ia juga harus menyusun kebohongan yang lain.

"Maaf, Sensei. Sepupuku meninggal dua minggu lalu karena rumahnya kebakaran. Semua dokumen identitasnya dilalap api. Aku rasa kami perlu mengumpulkan duplikat-duplikatnya. Meski aku tahu mungkin itu takkan banyak berguna, tapi kami rasa itu tetap penting untuk diurus. Apakah Sensei bisa membantuku?"

Sebuah ekspresi sedih, simpatik yang ramah. "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian sepupumu." Guru yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Himuro Tatsuya itu menunjukkan jalan. "mari. Di sini ada ruang alumni. Beberapa dari mereka mengadakan pertemuan setahun sekali. Ada banyak foto dan catatan prestasi yang tersimpan. Kau boleh melihatnya sebelum kuberitahu bagaimana cara mengurus ijazah yang rusak atau hilang. Mungkin kita juga bisa menemukan beberapa dokumen prestasi milik sepupumu."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan mengikuti. Ruang alumni terletak di samping ruang kesehatan, dan baru masuk saja Seijuurou sudah tahu jika ruang lawas ini sebegitu tak sehatnya.

Ruang alumni sangat pengap, mungkin karena terlalu banyak piala dan dokumen bertumpukan.

Seijuurou diajak menelusuri arsip dan Himuro berkata, "Cari saja sesuai abjad awal marganya."

Seijuurou, alih-alih mendaratkan tangan ke arsip berawalan huruf K, ia justru meraih N dan menemukan jajaran nama yang begitu banyak.

Nijimura Tetsuya ada di halaman ke-232.

Seijuurou membuka dan menemukan 'kembaran' kekasihnya dalam wujud seorang anak laki-laki, berfoto dengan wajah formalnya yang terasa dibebani sesuatu.

"Itu Nijimura Tetsuya, anak sulung keluarga Nijimura. Dia sangat cerdas. Hebat dalam banyak hal ...," Himuro tersenyum. "Tapi sepupumu bukan dia kan?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Apa dia"—seakan tetap belum percaya, Seijuurou bertanya—"Apa dia laki-laki, Sensei?"

"Ya," dan wajah Himuro berubah sendu sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Kenapa? Kau mencurigai sesuatu?"

Seijuurou mengangkat mata, "Sedikit." Dan bahunya mengedik. "Seperti gadis tomboy. Dia terlalu cantik. Tidakkah begitu?"

Jujur Seijuurou berharap sang guru mengatakan 'dia memang gadis tomboy', tapi sepertinya kolom jenis kelamin itu tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Nijimura Tetsuya dulu sangat cerdas, tapi ... dia sedikit tidak bisa dijadikan contoh yang baik untuk adik-adik kelasnya." Himuro bercerita dengan beban. "Kau tahu kan kalau budaya ketimuran menolak orientasi seks yang sedikit bermasalah. Maksudku, kalau seseorang punya kecenderungan yang tidak wajar, dia bisa saja tersesat sangat jauh."

"Kenapa? Apa Nijimura Tetsuya ini pernah berpacaran dengan laki-laki saat masih sekolah?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Tidak terang-terangan. Tapi isu itu ada." Himuro tersenyum pedih, "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakan seluruh aib muridku. Dia sudah keluar dari sini dan kehidupannya di luar sana sudah bukan urusan kami lagi."

Seijuurou tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya berat, sangat berat. Semua badai informasi negatif yang menghajarnya belakangan ini sungguh sulit diterima. Mungkin ia harus mabuk berat supaya bisa sembuh dari penat.

"Jadi siapa sepupumu yang ingin kau urus ijazahnya itu?"

Seijuurou masih hilang fokus. Hampir lupa pada kebohongan awalnya.

"Apa?"

"Sepupumu yang meninggal karena insiden kebakaran itu. Yang mau kau urus ijazahnya."

"Oh," Seijuurou baru ingat. Sandiwara murahan ini belum selesai rupanya. "Namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro. Mohon dibantu untuk pengurusan duplikat ijazahnya. Terima kasih."

Dan setelah satu anggukan dari Himuro Tatsuya, Seijuurou hanya bisa merasa hilang dalam ruang, sekali pun ia beberapa kali diajak mengecek dokumen Ogiwara yang masih tersimpan di sekolah itu.

Prosedur kepengurusan ijazah sangat rumit, sementara Seijuurou sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa pun. Lelaki itu hanya meninggalkan nomor kontak untuk dihubungi.

"Aku harus bekerja, Sensei. Jadi tidak bisa lama," entah setelah ini ia akan berlari ke mana, yang jelas Seijuurou tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di tempat yang penuh dengan masa lalu Tetsuya. "Tolong hubungi saja aku untuk prosedur lebih lanjutnya. Aku pamit."

Himuro membungkuk, membiarkan tamunya pergi dan merasa aneh. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka kembali buku identitas alumni, menyusuri daftar nama berawalan O, dan memencet nomor ponsel Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Moshi-moshi."

Ada jawaban pelan di sana saat Himuro menyapa dan bertanya.

"Apa? Insiden kebakaran?" Namun, lelaki yang mengangkat teleponnya itu justru kebingungan. "Belum, aku belum mati. Kata siapa aku tewas karena kebakaran?"

***

"Tetsu-chan, kau pergi sebelum aku bangun ya?"

Tetsuya tidak membalas pesan itu. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ia menemani Momoi Satsuki yang sedang kacau. Menyiapkan makanan. Membujuknya minum obat. Merawat lukanya. Dan Tetsuya merasa sudah cukup ia memaksa untuk ikut mengurung diri bersama Satsuki di rumah seperti manusia antisosial.

Selama ini ia bekerja dengan menjadi penulis freelance, menulis artikel-artikel lepas tentang informasi keuangan, namun setelah Momoi Satsuki memutuskan berhenti bekerja di restoran cepat dengan alasan trauma kalau harus pulang malam lagi, sebagai sahabat yang baik ia harus mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji tetap.

Karena itulah, pagi-pagi sekali Tetsuya sudah berbaur dengan kesibukan di halte bus kota.

Ia sudah minta izin pada Seijuurou namun pesannya tidak dibalas. Mungkin kekasihnya sibuk—atau bahkan terlalu sibuk—sampai-sampai tidak menjawab permintaannya untuk direstui dan didoakan.

Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kendaraan umum itu dan menemukan tempat duduk penuh.

Ia berdiri dengan beberapa orang—semua lelaki—dan menemukan lima orang pemuda berlomba-lomba menawarkan tempat duduk untuknya.

"Silakan. Perempuan tidak baik berdiri."

Tetsuya, seketika, langsung merekahkan senyum. Rasanya tawaran itu sungguh seperti sebuah pengakuan tanpa niscaya.

Dan wajah cantiknya ternyata memang mujarab untuk membantunya mendapatkan pertolongan di mana-mana.

"Terima kasih."

Di detik yang sama, seseorang masuk. Seseorang yang berpakaian wanita. Ladyboy. Wajahnya kaku dan keras, tapi Tetsuya tahu 'wanita' itu telah berusaha untuk mengumbar senyum terbaiknya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar sekali pun berpayudara.

Dan alih-alih mendapatkan tempat duduk, ia justru dibiarkan berdiri oleh banyak lelaki yang memiliki tempat.

Tidak ada satu pun yang hatinya terketuk.

Tetsuya mendengar dua lelaki di sampingnya berbisik. "Lihat dia. Seperti lelucon."

Mereka terkikik-kikik, membuat hati Tetsuya diam-diam tersengat. "Kenapa ya bisa ada manusia seperti itu? Seharusnya mereka ditangkap. Manusia yang tidak berguna seharusnya dikucilkan. Realistis saja, ini bukan tentang agama. Ini tentang alat reproduksi yang tidak akan bekerja karena digunakan dengan kapasitas fungsi yang salah."

Tetsuya tahu jiwanya getir. Sekali pun dua pemuda itu berbisik-bisik, tidak bermaksud melukai obyek yang mereka bicarakan, bagaimana pun juga, mereka telah melukainya.

"Minggir." Dan seorang staff bus kota membentak 'perempuan' itu, membuat wajah Tetsuya terangkat dan keningnya berkerut. "Tidak dapat tempat duduk, ya? Banci, sih."

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya semua orang di bus itu tertawa. Mungkin hanya Tetsuya saja yang tidak. 'Perempuan' itu membuang muka, bukan benci, lebih seperti menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dua pemuda di sampingnya berbisik lagi, kali ini kembali bergunjing tentang si 'perempuan' yang berbeda. Tetsuya sudah sering menghadapi situasi begini. Hanya saja, ia tetap ingin sekali tuli.

"Orang seperti itu pasti sulit mendapat kerja. Mau jadi apa coba? Pekerjaan perempuan, salah. Pekerjaan laki-laki, salah? Jadi sales? Pelanggan akan kabur duluan melihat tubuhnya yang mirip tukang pukul."

"Ya ujung-ujungnya paling jual diri."

"Kalian keterlaluan," Tetsuya berkata tajam, tak basa-basi. "Sudah sebagus apa hidup kalian sampai-sampai kalian berani menghinanya?"

Dua pemuda itu memandangnya, mata mereka berkilat jahat. "Tidak usah banyak omong, cantik. Bersyukurlah dirimu terlahir jadi wanita tulen jadi tidak perlu mendengarkan hinaan-hinaan kami."

Tetsuya merasa jantungnya tertohok. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Kalau saja tidak ingat tempat, dua lelaki bajingan itu sudah ditamparnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan berdiri.

"Silakan duduk di tempat saya," ia menawarkan dengan rendah hati. "Nona."

Namun, belum sempat si 'perempuan' mengiyakan, seorang lelaki tua datang menyerobot. "Maaf, saya saja yang duduk. Kaki saya sakit, kena rematik. Laki-laki muda seperti dia biar berdiri saja. Tubuhnya masih kuat dan sehat."

Tetsuya mematung. Si 'perempuan' menatapnya dan menggeleng pasrah, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik sekali."

Tetsuya melihat si lelaki tua terkikik bersama dua pemuda tukang menghina yang rupanya, takkan pernah selesai bergunjing.

Sudah cukup. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Tombol alarm pemberitahuan agar kendaraan berhenti, ditekan kasar.

"Saya mau turun."

Tetsuya tersinggung. Sungguh tersinggung. Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja dan membawa langkahnya menuju tempat melamar kerja.

Perusahaan kecil itu berjarak lebih dari setengah jam berjalan kaki. Namun baginya, berpanas-panas akan jauh lebih baik dibanding jika dirinya harus mendengar ocehan-ocehan tak berguna sepanas neraka.

"Selamat siang. Saya ingin melamar kerja."

Seorang resepsionis menyambut dan memberikan formulir, "Kebetulan perusahaan ini sedang mencari banyak karyawan."

Tetsuya dipersilakan duduk dan mengisi. Kolom nama, tak ada masalah. Kolom tanggal lahir, tak ada masalah. Pendidikan terakhir, mudah.

Dan pertanyaan yang tersulit itu datang dalam wujud 'jenis kelamin'.

Tetsuya dengan berat hati mencentang salah satu, dan menyisipkan fotokopi kartu identitas penduduk—faktor utama yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa memanipulasi jatidiri.

Formulir diserahkan pada resepsionis dan ia diminta menunggu.

Seorang petugas HRD datang dan ia dipanggil mendekat.

Tetsuya kira dirinya akan diajak memasuki tempat wawancara atau ditagih Curriculum Vitae, namun ternyata formulir yang baru diisinya dikembalikan.

Ia diusir secara halus dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Maaf, kami tidak menerima lamaran kerja dari waria."

***

"Tetsu-chan?"

Momoi Satsuki menyambutnya di depan pintu.

Ada semburat luka di matanya, ia telah begadang hingga larut untuk menunggu Tetsuya pulang.

Gadis dengan mata biru langit melepas sepatunya. Rasanya menyiksa seharian berkeliling kota dengan sepatu hak, meski pun hanya lima senti. Tetsuya memijit mata kakinya yang ngilu. "Aku berusaha mencari kerja," ia mengaku, "kita butuh uang."

"Untuk apa?" Momoi mendekapnya dari belakang. "Bukankah Tetsu-chan akan menikah dan akan segera meninggalkan aku? Ataukah sekarang Tetsu-chan berubah pikiran? Kalau memang ya, aku masih bisa memberimu kesempatan kedua. Anggap saja penolakanmu yang kemarin adalah halusinasi. Tetsu-chan, lupakan Akashi Seijuurou dan jadilah milikku. Kita hidup selamanya berdua ... Aku akan melindungimu, kita akan bahagia sebagai pasangan sejati ..."

"Tidak, Momoi-san." Tetsuya kali ini, tegas mengempaskan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai dia, bukan kau."

Langkah menjauh Tetsuya ditahan. Momoi memeluknya dan mencium paksa bibirnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu—"

"Momoi-san! Hentikan!"

Baru kali ini rasanya ia dibentak oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Rekan satu flatnya itu membanting pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Momoi yang masih mematung di ruang tamu, melampiaskan patah hatinya dengan sebuah pekikan benci.

"Tetsu-chan mau ke mana?"

Pintu didobrak, Tetsuya keluar dan bersiap pergi.

"Tetsu-chan, kau mau ke mana?" Momoi mengulangi.

"Keluar," jawab Tetsuya. "Aku akan kembali besok pagi kalau otakmu sudah waras, Momoi-san."

"Keluar? Ke mana? Oh, aku tahu! Kau mau meninggalkan aku dan kembali pada pacar lelakimu yang sombong itu? Tetsu-chan! Berhenti, Tetsu-chan!"

Bantal sofa dilempar. Vas bunga dilempar.

Kuroko Tetsuya pergi tanpa berucap apa pun lagi. Ia mengabaikan Momoi yang kembali berteriak memanggilnya kembali. Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana menerjemahkan perasaannya sekarang.

Ia menuruni tangga flat dan berlari menuju trotoar.

Lima belas kali ia berusaha menghubungi Seijuurou, lima belas kali pula panggilannya ditolak.

Tetsuya menangis sendirian di halte bus kota.

Ia tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa.

***

"Aku akan menikah."

Psikiater itu bernama Dokter Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Tetsuya duduk di depannya dan menatap tanpa fokus. Kesempatan untuk bercerita—tentang apa pun—selalu mampu membuatnya hilang arah.

"Aku tahu aku takut," ujar Tetsuya. "Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Calon suamiku lelaki normal. Dia sangat baik, dari keluarga baik-baik. Sementara aku? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih ketakutan untuk jujur. Untuk ... mengaku. Setiap bangun tidur aku merasa terkutuk. Setiap bangun tidur aku bersiap untuk menjalani kebohongan yang tidak ada ujungnya. Aku harus apa, Sensei? Aku bisa dibuang oleh lelaki yang kucintai jika ia tahu aku menipunya."

Mayuzumi membenarkan letak kacamatanya, memandang Kuroko Tetsuya dan mencondongkan tubuh; sebuah gestur kepedulian antara pasien dengan dokternya.

"Kau tidak berbohong, Kuroko," ia berkata, suaranya dalam dan tanpa tekanan, "kau tidak pernah memutarbalikkan fakta apa pun. Dia tidak bertanya dan kau tidak bercerita. Lalu apa masalahnya? Dia tidak tahu dan kau tidak memberitahu, lalu di mana kebohongan yang kau maksud itu?"

"Sensei," Tetsuya menggeleng. Persepsinya jelas tak sama. "Kami akan menikah dan dia belum mengenalku sepenuhnya. Aku takut ... Di satu sisi aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Di sisi lain, aku tidak mau dia membuangku jika ia tahu siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana aku harus membela diri jika ia menyalahkanku? Aku takut jika diceraikan di malam pertama."

Mayuzumi mendorong gelas berisi air putih, sekadar untuk mendinginkan pikiran yang memanas, tapi ditolak.

"Kalau Sensei jadi aku, apa yang akan Sensei lakukan?" lanjut Tetsuya. "Apa orang-orang sepertiku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu ditinggalkan? Aku juga tidak ingin membohongi siapa pun, Sensei. Aku juga ingin hidup sebagai manusia yang lurus dan jujur. Keadaan yang menuntutku jadi begini. Bahkan sebelum orang lain berkata bahwa mereka membenciku, aku sudah lebih dulu membenci diriku sendiri. Ini menyiksa, Sensei. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri ... Aku kalah. Aku kalah oleh iblis yang menghasutku untuk .... untuk jadi perempuan. Aku sudah kalah."

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Botol berisi pil estrogen dimainkan di belahan tangan.

Tetsuya memalingkan muka. Menahan benci. Kalau boleh memilih, ia juga mau sepenuhnya menjadi laki-laki.

"Kau tidak pernah kalah, Kuroko. Kau justru menang melawan keraguanmu sendiri. Lihatlah di luar sana, berapa banyak manusia lainnya yang punya nasib sepertimu dan lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri? Kau masih bernapas saja sudah membuktikan jika dirimu bertanggungjawab meneruskan hidup, meski mungkin semua orang di luar sana menganggapmu salah."

Psikiater itu mengambil selembar arsip, menunjukkan kertas licin bermaterai dengan tanda tangan Tetsuya.

"Implan payudara. Suntik hormon. Memperbesar pinggul. Diet ketat. Waxing. Operasi jakun ... Apalagi yang belum kau lakukan? Mau sampai kapan kau mencacimaki dirimu sendiri hanya karena jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki?"

"Sampai kapan? Sampai Sensei meloloskan permintaanku untuk operasi kelamin, Aku dikejar waktu. Sampai pulih dan bisa berhubungan seksual, aku hanya punya waktu sekitar enam bulan. Aku harus buru-buru bertindak sebelum calon suamiku curiga. Sensei mau bertanggungjawab kalau pernikahan kami hancur prematur? Tidak, kan?" Tetsuya menandas tajam.

"Lagipula bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku sudah siap dengan segala risikonya? Kena penyakit komplikasi juga akan kutanggung. Dokter bedah sudah kudapatkan, aku hanya butuh izinmu sebagai kunci terakhir. Kenapa Sensei harus meragukan kekuatanku dalam menahan rasa sakit?"

Mayuzumi tidak pernah memalingkan mata darinya. Tetsuya, tidak hanya pandangannya, jiwanya juga selalu dan selalu berlari. Mayuzumi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menahan keyakinan pasiennya agar tertambat di suatu tempat yang teguh.

Tetsuya selalu menyalahkan diri.

Rasanya kian ironis mengingat tanpa ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri pun, di luar sana ribuan manusia sudah bersiap untuk menghina dan mencaci. Menjadi tokoh antagonis yang terundang datang hanya karena ia berbeda.

"Kalau aku melihat para ladyboy yang menjadi pelacur di klub-klub malam, hatiku terluka parah, Sensei." Tetsuya menyeka air matanya, kasar. Berusaha menyamarkan kehancuran. "Mereka selalu terlihat senang. Selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk menawarkan tubuh asal dibayar. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tidak tersiksa menjalani kehidupan yang seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak punya orientasi lain, selain uang dan seks ... Jika memang ya, jika hidup tanpa ikatan memang sebegitu bebasnya, aku lebih baik jadi pelacur, Sensei. Aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bahagia, meski itu kamuflase."

Mayuzumi ingin membantu menyeka air mata itu. Namun, sebagai psikiater profesional, ia tahu benar di mana batas-batasnya.

Salah langkah adalah pelanggaran kode etik. Sekalipun Kuroko Tetsuya rasanya sungguh pantas untuk dipeluk seerat-eratnya.

"Pelacur juga bisa menangis. Hanya saja kau tidak tahu. Kita semua tidak tahu karena mereka terlalu profesional menjalankan pekerjaan, lebih profesional dari manusia di luar sana yang cuma tahu menghina dan memandang sebelah mata."

Psikiater tampan itu kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula, Kuroko, operasi kelamin itu sakit. Luar biasa sakit. Penismu akan dipotong dan kau bisa saja kehilangan ujung saraf kalau ada kesalahan prosedur. Jika itu terjadi, organ reproduksimu akan kebas. Tidak akan merasakan rasa nyeri saat infeksi, perih saat terluka, bahkan saat berhubungan seks ... naluri dasarmu sebagai makhluk reproduktif terancam hilang selamanya, Kuroko. Itu yang kutakutkan."

Di hadapannya, sang gadis—atau bagaimana pun ia pantas disebut—membenarkan duduknya. Berusaha menegarkan diri.

Menangisi pilihan hidup adalah sikap yang pecundang. Seharusnya ia malu. Seharusnya ia sadar benar bahwa ini konsekuensi dari dirinya sendiri yang terlanjur menempuh jalan tidak normal.

Tetsuya tahu dirinya tidak layak dikasihani.

"Gara-gara vonismu yang mengatakan bahwa aku manusia sakit-sakitan, tekanan darah tidak pernah stabil, dan seribu satu gangguan metabolisme yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak hapal apa saja daftarnya ... aku sudah mengubur mimpiku untuk menanam rahim agar suatu hari bisa ditanami janin. Baiklah, itu terlalu mengkhayal. Itu terlalu imbisil. Aku bukan mesin cetak anak dan aku terima jika diriku dianggap tak berguna oleh negara. Aku useless. Aku mandul karena tidak akan mungkin melahirkan penerus."

Tetsuya memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tapi ... apa aku salah kalau aku ingin melihat diriku sebagai seutuhnya wanita saat berdiri telanjang di depan kaca? Tidakkah aku cantik, Sensei? Tidakkah uang seratus juta yang dilemparkan orang tuaku padaku dalam koper saat mengusirku sudah membawa banyak perubahan? Aku harus melakukan bedah plastik seperti apa lagi untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Mayuzumi berdiri. Berjalan menjauh.

Tetsuya kira dokternya itu menarik jarak karena risih melihatnya meratap.

Tetsuya hanya sedang mengumpulkan energi untuk pamit pergi, meneruskan hari dengan berlari lagi pada puluhan kebohongan yang terlanjur ia gali.

Mayuzumi menyerahkan selembar amplop bersegel.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan mata penuh tanya.

"Silakan. Kuizinkan kalau kau ingin menjadi wanita sepenuhnya. Silakan melakukan operasi setelah hari pernikahan." Sang psikiater berkata, ekspresi getirnya samar terbaca. "Tapi pastikan kau melangkah bukan karena dipengaruhi oleh cintamu pada seseorang. Hatimu harus sepakat dengan otakmu bahwa ini adalah keputusanmu sendiri. Keputusan yang kau ambil demi kau. Aku sudah memperingatkan. Selain berisiko kena penyakit genital, operasi kelamin juga akan membuatmu tak bisa jalan berbulan-bulan. Kuroko, sekali lagi, aku tak mau kau menyesal."

***

"Calon pengantin kok muram?"

"Diam, Daiki aku sedang berpikir."

Aomine Daiki menatap Akashi Seijuurou dari atas bukunya. Setelah kepulangan bosnya dari Kanagawa, Aomine tidak pernah mendengar ada agenda 'Seijuurou mengajak calon istrinya berkencan', atau 'Seijuurou pulang cepat untuk mengunjungi flat kekasihnya tercinta'.

Akashi Seijuurou, dibanding mirip seorang lelaki yang akan menikah, justru lebih mirip seperti orang yang sedang patah hati.

Aomine memutuskan untuk melontarkan ide tentang 'jalan-jalan khusus pria di malam minggu'.

"Jangan bicara soal pria, wanita, khusus pria, khusus wanita. Aku sedang pusing."

Aomine Daiki ingin mengatakan jika sekarang Akashi Seijuurou bekerja seperti kerasukan setan. Ia seperti tidak punya hidup. Tidak punya nyawa. Sekarang bosnya itu sudah tidak punya amunisi lagi untuk menyangkal bahwa ia telah mengajak menikah seseorang yang salah.

Aomine memutuskan untuk berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Seijuurou, biarlah bosnya itu mengurusi masalahnya sendiri.

Lama melamun sambil menatap jarum jam yang terus berputar, Seijuurou akhirnya memiliki ide—ide yang dianggapnya sangat perlu untuk dilakukan.

"Haizaki Shougo," ia menyapa seseorang yang mengangkat teleponnya. "Aku butuh bantuan. Apa kau bisa mendatangi rumah seseorang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan melucuti pakaiannya secara paksa? Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Aku hanya ingin kau merekam pinggul sampai lututnya dengan kamera beresolusi tinggi."

Saat permintaannya disetujui dan pembicaraan itu ditutup, Seijuurou menemukan satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

Dari Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, hari pernikahan kita semakin dekat. Tapi kenapa ya aku merasa kalau sekarang Akashi-kun menjauh dariku? Kau tidak pernah datang ke flatku. Tidak pernah membalas pesanku dan selalu menolak teleponku. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Akashi-kun? Tolong dibalas."

Seijuurou membenturkan kepalanya yang penat di sandaran kursi.

Tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena telah memerintahkan seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Tetsuya.

Tak lama, ia kembali menelepon Haizaki dan berkata, "Perintahku batal. Aku baru sadar kalau dia masih berharga untukku."

Tidak hanya itu, Seijuurou kali ini juga berbaik hati membalas pesan Tetsuya.

"Maaf, sayang. Orang-orang suruhan ayahku akan mengurus pernikahan kita dan sebenarnya calon pengantin tidak perlu untuk turun tangan. Soal aku yang jarang menghubungimu, maaf, anggap saja kita sedang dipingit dan tidak boleh bertemu satu sama lain. Kita akan bertemu di hari H. Jangan galau. Kau harus cantik di hari pernikahan kita. Jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan. Selamat berpisah sementara.

Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

***

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu itu, akhirnya datang.

Hari ketika Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk menyudahi kesepiannya. Dijauhi oleh kekasih sendiri dengan alasan dipingit—ah, sungguh hari-hari yang menyiksa.

Mungkin ini momen lajang terakhir sebelum mereka benar-benar 'melangkah'. Sebelum ia dan Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar melangkah.

Tetsuya berdandan sejak pagi. Momoi Satsuki membantunya menjalin rambut. Wajahnya dipoles cantik. Hubungan mereka sudah membaik sejak Momoi meyakinkannya yang hampir anti. Lebih baik mereka tetap berteman dan hanya berteman, daripada Tetsuya memilih pergi karena jijik atau takut padanya. Momoi mengaku bahwa dirinya sudah rela.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek, Momoi-san? Jujur saja, aku khawatir."

Tetsuya memakai gaun putih tulang dengan pundak yang terbuka. Pita besar di pinggang bagian belakangnya sejak tadi menjadi urusan yang pelik untuk Momoi. Sahabatnya itu sampai nyaris depresi hanya untuk menyimpulnya.

"Kedua orang tua Akashi-kun memang sudah menerimaku. Tapi apa keluarga besarnya takkan menolak? Aku khawatir. Mereka pasti punya standar tinggi tentang calon menantu."

Dua gadis muda bertukar tatap dari refleksi kaca. Tetsuya dengan matanya yang bersemangat meski tercemari kekhawatiran, dan Satsuki dengan senyum memaksanya yang tidak berhasil dikeruhkan oleh rebakan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh.

"Aku menyayangimu, Tetsu-chan." Momoi memegang pundak sahabatnya. "Ah, bukan. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsu-chan. Sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka berbalas senyum. Tetsuya memeluknya, memberi satu dekapan tulus.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan merindukanmu, Momoi-san. Aku akan sering berkunjung ke mari setelah menikah. Akashi-kun akan mengerti."

Momoi tersenyum, tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Sepertinya kita harus berangkat sekarang, Tetsu-chan. Mereka sudah menunggu."

Supir keluarga Akashi sudah menjemput. Mereka tidak bertanya meskipun mempelai wanita datang sendiri tanpa keluarga. Isu itu bukan hal asing. Kuroko Tetsuya hidup sebatang kara, hanya bersama sahabatnya yang setia.

Tetsuya meremas gagang bunganya dengan khawatir. Momoi Satsuki beberapa kali mengusap lengannya, menenangkannya.

"Jangan gugup, Tetsu-chan. Ini hari yang bersejarah untuk hidupmu."

Mobil pengantin berhenti dan pintunya dibuka.

Dua orang anak kecil yang membawa keranjang berlari, melempari mereka dengan taburan bunga.

Tamu undangan sudah datang. Tetsuya tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena terlalu gugup.

Momoi Satsuki lagi-lagi membenarkan pita besar di belakang gaunnya.

Memberi isyarat agar Tetsuya tersenyum pada Akashi Masaomi, calon mertuanya, yang berjalan mendekat menuruni tangga.

"Sudah siap?" Lelaki paruh baya itu membuka lengannya untuk dilingkari lengan Tetsuya. "Aku yang akan jadi pengganti mendiang ayahmu."

Tetsuya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Ia dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung, menapaki karpet merah panjang yang telah disiapkan sebagai jalan.

Tamu-tamu undangan berdiri, Momoi Satsuki menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan berkali-kali memalingkan muka dan menyunggingkan senyuman pura-pura.

Pintu besar dibuka.

Tetsuya bisa melihat cahaya.

Namun, hanya Akashi Seijuurou lah yang mencuri pandangan matanya.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan altar dengan jas putih dan dasi merah marun yang membuatnya berkali lipat lebih tampan.

Menunggunya.

Kelopak mawar merah berguguran dari atas.

Di samping Akashi Masaomi yang membimbimbingnya melangkah, Tetsuya merasa ini ia sedang menapaki mimpi.

Akhirnya harapannya tercapai. Akhirnya semua pengorbanannya tercapai.

Ia akan memiliki suami.

Saat tangannya dengan lembut dipindahkan dari tangan Masaomi pada Seijuurou, Tetsuya tersenyum saat kekasihnya memuji, "Kau cantik, Tetsuya."

Pendeta baru akan memulai untuk pengucapan janji. Sepasang cincin disodorkan, siap disematkan.

Namun Seijuurou membuka suara, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini."

Seisi gedung terkejut.

Tetsuya mematung saat Seijuurou mengeluarkan sepucuk gunting tajam.

Ia menarik pundak Tetsuya mendekat padanya.

"Maaf, jika aku membuat malu," ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Tapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa umurku untuk ditipu."

Bahkan seorang Akashi Masaomi yang luar biasa tegas tak bisa menghalangi. Tetsuya menangis saat jalinan rambut panjangnya ditarik dan digunting.

Helaian biru langit berguguran menjatuhi lantai.

Momoi Satsuki berteriak histeris. Akashi Shiori meremas kencang lengan suaminya, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Tetsuya berlutut, meronta kesakitan, dihalangi pergi karena salah satu tangan Seijuurou erat mencengkeram lengannya.

Seijuurou melempar guntingnya setelah puas melakukan penghinaan pada calon mempelai, berkata sebelum menampar pipi Tetsuya.

"Jangan berani menyatakan cinta padaku lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu. Nikahi saja orang lain yang bisa menerima seorang transgender sepertimu dan lupakan aku."

Ia masih sempat memberikan pengumuman sebelum keluar dari gedung pernikahan dan meninggalkan mempelainya.

"Silakan pestanya kalian lanjutkan. Maaf, pernikahan ini resmi saya batalkan."

***

Butuh waktu lebih dari tiga tahun untuk merubah semuanya. Dan hanya butuh tiga menit untuk menghancurkan semuanya.

Tidak akan ada yang peduli sekali pun ia dipermalukan.

Kuroko Tetsuya masih bisa mengingat kebencian di mata Seijuurou—itu adalah hardikan untuknya menjauh; selamanya.

Tetsuya baru tahu ternyata dilepaskan itu sungguh sakit. Ketika ia masih ingin mendapatkan tempat, mungkin dengan sudut pandang yang lain, atas nama cinta barangkali, ia justru ditendang jatuh dan jiwanya meledak.

Ini ledakan yang menghancurkan, yang menggugurkan.

Sangat jauh dari dugaan pertama bahwa ia dan Seijuurou akan mengakhiri kisah mereka dengan indah, tanpa ada saling ancam jika berani mendekat lagi untuk meminta maaf.

Tetsuya mengabaikan ajakan Momoi Satsuki untuk pulang (ponselnya sungguh berisik; Tetsuya mencopot baterainya secara paksa), dan mengambil langkah yang sama dengan orang-orang yang berangkat ke gereja untuk misa.

Hari Minggu dengan salju turun adalah kebusukan yang nyata.

Tidak ada ketenangan. Semua aroma dingin dan rontokan dedaunan es menghajarnya setengah mati.

Tetsuya berniat ikut masuk ke gereja.

Meremas mantel, sweter dan hatinya.

Menyadari bahwa ia ketakutan; khawatir jika Tuhan juga pilih-pilih hamba yang boleh menjejak rumah-Nya, karena selama ini Tetsuya belum pernah melihat keadilan ada.

Orang-orang yang akan menghadiri misa masuk dengan rapi.

Anak-anak berlari. Ibu dan ayah mereka mendekap kitab suci.

Tetsuya mematung di tangga dan tidak bisa menjelaskan apa pun yang ia rasakan.

Pendeta melintas, bertanya kenapa ia tidak masuk.

Tetsuya menjawab, "Buat apa? Aku hanya akan mencemari misa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohku pada-Nya. Tuhan masih punya banyak hamba yang suci untuk diurusi."

Ia meninggalkan gereja tanpa masuk. Salju yang menghajar bumi menjadi teman satu-satunya; teman yang tunawicara.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa darahnya masih mampu suci jika dicuci dengan penyesalan. Tetsuya takut jika dirinya bukannya menyesal, melainkan justru menggugat: Kenapa. Harus. Diriku.

Ia menengadahkan mata ke langit. Hanya salju, salju, salju, dan tidak ada Tuhan turun bersama salju-salju itu.

Mungkin Dia memang akan lebih mendahulukan orang-orang yang bersih, yang rajin memuji, yang selalu ingat. Dia tidak akan punya daya untuk mencuri sedikit hati-Nya.

Dalam kekosongan yang begitu riuh—riuh oleh teriakan dalam kepalanya yang memanggil untuk mengakhiri semua ini dengan tenang, melarikan diri pada kematian—Tetsuya justru mengayun langkah menuju pertokoan.

Trotoar putih dipenuhi oleh mereka yang berjalan cepat, seakan semua orang tengah mengejar sesuatu.

Tetsuya masuk ke sebuah toko. Dengan cepat mengambil celana kargo longgar dan selembar t-shirt polos untuk pria.

Saat membayar, ia digoda oleh kasir dan Tetsuya hanya menjawab, "Ya, itu hadiah Valentine untuk pacarku."

Perubahan adalah niat baik; menandakan seorang manusia masih hidup dan bisa memilih, meski tanpa setitik pun petunjuk atau cahaya yang menjaminnya untuk tak terjerembab sekali lagi.

Tetsuya pulang dan menemukan Momoi Satsuki tertidur dengan serakan kertas bergelimpangan di lantai.

Gadis itu membuatnya sakit. Apa jika ia berganti menjadi laki-laki Momoi juga akan takut padanya?

Tetsuya berlalu, merasa tak perlu membangunkan.

Lagipula untuk apa? Ia tidak mencintai Momoi. Perasaannya telah rusak oleh Seijuurou dan yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan muka hanyalah lari dan pergi.

Tetsuya mengunci diri di kamar mandi. Menahan tangannya untuk tidak meremukkan kaca dan memaki "jalang" pada dirinya sendiri.

Tuhan tahu bahwa ia tahu kalau Dia sudah tahu tapi tetap tak mau tahu.

Tetsuya melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan menangis. Pinggulnya melekuk seperti pemain balet wanita yang menjadi pujaan dalam pertunjukan. Dadanya padat mengingat betapa seriusnya dulu ia melakukan implan.

Lehernya diraba. Apel Adam sudah jatuh oleh bedah plastik yang ia lakukan bersamaan dengan operasi potong rahang agar wajahnya lebih tirus dan cantik.

Tetsuya tidak menemukan cela dalam dirinya. Ia sangat sempurna. Hanya saja, apa yang ada di antara kakinya itu tidak bisa menipu.

Air matanya jatuh lagi. Tetsuya mengusapnya dengan benci.

"Mungkin ... Ayahku benar, akan ada suatu hari ketika aku yang dulu harus kembali."

Rambut yang telah digunting pendek oleh tangan keji Seijuurou, dirapikan. Tetsuya memotong ujung-ujungnya yang tak rapi dan jatuhan sisa helaian panjang itu menjadi pijakannya untuk menyerah dan menerima jika ia tidak bisa selamanya begini.

Tetsuya mencuci wajahnya, membersihkan seluruh make up-nya, menyiram pil hormon wanitanya ke dalam kloset, kemudian mengingatkan diri bahwa seorang pria sejati tak seharusnya menangis.

Ia menampar wajahnya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Dan berbisik perih pada dirinya sendiri, "Hei, Nijimura Tetsuya. Kau sangat tampan."

Tetsuya mengambil gulungan kasa panjang yang pernah ia beli dari apotek saat Momoi terluka.

Kain tipis itu dibebatkan di dadanya agar menekan payudara yang menyembul, sebisa mungkin membuat tubuhnya kembali serata papan.

Setelah selesai, ia berpakaian selayaknya pria dan keluar pintu bukan lagi sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, melainkan Nijimura Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal di sini." Ia tidak berbalik untuk menatap Momoi yang terbangun dan berlari menyusulnya. "Perempuan dan laki-laki tidak selayaknya hidup bersama tanpa menikah."

***

Kalender dirobek dan terus dirobek. Seolah hari kemarin adalah sampah, harus dilupakan sebagai kesia-siaan.

Akashi Seijuurou dan pandangannya yang berubah terhadap hidup; dari menggugat menjadi masa bodoh, tidak lagi ingin bersentuhan dengan apa pun tentang Tetsuya.

Sebulan pertama adalah momen untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Ketika energinya untuk membenci masih begitu tajam dan seolah bisa melukai siapa pun yang menyebut nama itu.

Tetsuya adalah langit yang telah diruntuhkannya dan diinjak di bawah telapak kakinya, diremuk-remuk hingga jadi kepingan dan diputus alur masa depan yang terlanjur ia janjikan.

Seijuurou tidak ingin kembali, menolak untuk menghubungi lebih dulu, mengingkari jika ia semestinya juga kehilangan.

Ekspresinya yang kaku dan seolah tak memiliki hidup, membuat semua orang bergidik jika harus mengungkit tentang pernikahannya yang gagal.

Gunting selalu bermain di tangan jika ada yang berucap 'carilah pengganti'.

Pisau selalu ringan menyerang jika ada yang menasehati 'tidak baik lama-lama mengenang yang sudah pergi'.

Seijuurou selesai dengan permainan hidup; muak baginya, muak untuk mengulangi. Semua hal tentang mantan kekasih adalah omong kosong.

Jantungnya kini hanya berdenyut untuk mengejar kehormatan.

Ia tidak menggilai uang tapi sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk menumpuk uang.

Seijuurou jijik pada dirinya yang telah mencintai seorang pria.

Sekaligus, jijik pada dirinya yang belum sanggup melupakan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Malam itu, dalam lelahnya di bawah langit-langit kamar yang berdegup sunyi tanpa hati, Seijuurou bermimpi.

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan mendekat dan menyodorkan segenggam pasir kuarsa.

Mereka terjarak oleh spasi kosong dan latar belakang buncahan laut yang sepertinya akan dengan mudah menenggelamkan segalanya.

"Ini harapan," kata Tetsuya. "Dan aku ingin memberikannya pada Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ingin menyimpan apa pun lagi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. Akashi-kun percaya Tuhan ada?"

Seijuurou membuang arah mata. Menatap Tetsuya dalam wujud seorang pemuda adalah cacat visual yang mengkhianati wajah cantik mantan kekasihnya.

Entah kenapa Seijuurou ingin bunuh diri di laut dan menggodok otaknya dengan puntiran air. Ia terluka dan luka ini, nampaknya takkan tersembuhkan.

"Aku tidak percaya Tuhan ada," ia baru menjawab setelah menjeda lama. "Kalau Tuhan ada, Dia pasti memilihkan wanita tulen yang baik dan tanpa cela untuk lelaki sesempurna diriku."

Angin di antara mereka adalah robekan kasar dari cinta yang menyulap diri menjadi benci. Seijuurou ingin sosok di hadapannya hancur. Tetsuya ingin Seijuurou mengakui kehancurannya sendiri sebelum membuatnya hancur, lebih dan lebih jauh lagi.

"Percuma kalau kau ingin kembali padaku. Itu tidak akan mungkin." Seijuurou menatapnya, sorot mata berkilat menghina. "Kau ingin mengubah gendermu dengan uang, lupa bahwa kodrat adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dibeli. Tapi kalau kau memang sebegitu yakinnya gender bisa dilunasi dengan gepokan bernominal, ingatlah bahwa membeli gender jauh lebih sulit dari bernegosiasi minta harga murah dari pembunuh bayaran. Kau sudah ditipu oleh otakmu yang terlalu optimis, Tetsuya. Berprasangka kalau di dunia yang keji ini semuanya mungkin terjadi, otak realistismu ketinggalan di suatu tempat barangkali. Berhentilah hidup di dunia fantasi. Sampai-sampai kau tidak juga mengerti bahwa selamanya pun kau takkan bisa jadi perempuan."

Seijuurou menyudahi kata-katanya dan menemukan Tetsuya telah menghilang.

Lelaki itu mencari. Laut tidak ada tanda-tanda baru menelan tubuh seseorang.

Tetsuya hanya meninggalkan guguran pasir dengan warna berbeda dari hamparan luas yang sepucat salju. Mantan kekasihnya telah menghilang. Tidak meninggalkan tangis atau makian.

Hanya ....

Menghilang.

"Akashi!"

Dan panggilan itu menghajar telinganya dengan nada yang sama sekali tak merdu. Seijuurou ingat betul ia pergi tidur jam sebelas malam. Ini mungkin sudah lebih dari dua jam.

Rasanya janggal menemukan dua manusia yang membangunkannya tanpa sopan santun.

Aomine dan Kagami telah menjadi partner tak serasi yang entah bagaimana caranya, bisa menembus penjagaan ketat rumah keluarganya.

"Kenapa kalian datang?" Seijuurou bertanya, ekspresinya sangat keberatan. "Apa tidak ada penjaga rumahku yang becus untuk menghadang kalian di luar pagar?"

"Kami meneleponmu berulangkali," jelas Aomine. "Aku sedang bersama Kagami dan kurasa kau butuh untuk mendengar ini."

"Sebegitu pentingnya?" Akashi kali ini bersedia mendudukkan diri. "Apa?"

"Kuroko sekarang sudah jadi laki-laki, itu informasi yang pertama," ujar Aomine. "Aku dan Kagami melihatnya berada di bar malam ini. Ia berdandan layaknya pria dan memangkas pendek rambutnya."

"Syukurlah. Sudah kembali ke kodrat," Seijuurou berkomentar. "Cuma itu?"

"Ini sudah tiga bulan lebih dari insiden kegagalan pernikahanmu," Kagami kali ini yang bersuara. "Kuroko tidak datang ke bar hanya untuk menghabiskan malam sendirian."

"Maksudmu dia sudah punya pacar?" Kalau sampai cemburu, Seijuurou tahu ia harus memberi dirinya sendiri hukuman. "Baguslah. Seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Bukan pacar," Kagami menukar tatap dengan Aomine. "Kurasa, Kuroko bekerja sebagai ... simpanan. Atau ... kalau kusebut gigolo, apa kata-kataku kurang sopan?"

Seijuurou kali ini terkejut. "Simpanan laki-laki hidung belang maksudmu?"

"Bukan," Aomine menggeleng. "Kau ingat Alexandra Garcia yang masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Kagami? Yang dulu pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan kita?"

"Ya mungkin," jujur ingatan Seijuurou terlalu runyam untuk mengingat.

Ia kali ini sepenuhnya menoleh.

"Maksudmu, setelah lepas dariku sekarang Tetsuya jadi simpanan tante sosialita, Daiki?"

***

Sisa malam dan ia yang masih mematung di ujung ruangan dengan Alexandra Garcia yang berbicara cepat di telepon.

Kuroko menatap ke luar jendela. Hela napasnya menghamburkan uap, tanda ia kedinginan, dan mungkin dalam keadaan apa pun ia memang tetap akan kedinginan

Tetsuya sudah tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Momoi. Gadis itu berusaha menemuinya dengan berbagai cara.

Namun, Tetsuya menutup diri dengan banyak alasan. Waktu transisi adalah kesempatan untuk melakukan uji coba; mengetes apakah dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak lagi seorang wanita, ia masih menjadi pengagum pria.

Tetsuya mulai belajar merokok dan mabuk. Kartu identitasnya kini selaras dengan cara berdandannya yang maskulin.

Ada supermarket yang mau menerimanya bekerja--tidak buruk kalau hanya digunakan untuk menyokong hidup sendiri.

"Jadi kau punya pacar, bocah kecil?"

Alexandra Garcia, atau Miss Alex, begitu ia diminta untuk memanggil, tersenyum dari sudut ruangan.

Sorot matanya indah dan keibuan.

Tetsuya dipanggil 'bocah kecil' lantaran kepolosan yang tetap tak bisa tumbang sekali pun di jarinya tercepit sebatang Marlboro.

"Aku punya pacar, Miss. Tapi tidak satu."

Tetsuya tidak berbohong. Selepas berpisah dengan Akashi Seijuurou, pandangannya berubah total terhadap sesuatu yang disebut 'hubungan'.

Minggu lalu ia berkencan dengan pria.

Dua minggu sebelumnya ia keluar dengan seorang wanita.

Namun, mungkin hanya Nash Gold Jr., lelaki blasteran yang menjadi manajer di tempat kerjanya itu, yang betul-betul bisa mengajaknya tidur setelah mencekokinya dengan janji-janji tanpa pernah mengikatnya.

Tetsuya tidak menyangkal, ia butuh sandaran untuk melepaskan diri dari masa lalunya yang bernanah.

Dari kenangan dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang; diakui mau pun tidak diakui, telah membuat jalan hidupnya terbalik dengan sangat drastis.

Lelaki itu membuatnya gila. Ketika ia bersama Nash, atau bersama para wanita yang lain, tetap saja sosok Seijuurou yang menjadi hantu paling nyata. Menerornya, menyalahkannya, membuatnya teringat betapa lacur jiwanya.

Tetsuya menyadari, ia kini harus memulai pencarian lagi.

Mencari seorang wanita yang normal. Bukan Momoi Satsuki. Wanita straight yang murni dan perawan. Yang membuatnya dapat benar-benar jatuh cinta tanpa dikuntit oleh tuduhan abnormal; penyuka sesama, mantan banci.

Tetsuya butuh cinta sejati. Mungkin suatu hari ia akan menjadi ayah. Tinggal dengan anak-anaknya yang selalu berkicau tentang betapa cantiknya ibu mereka.

Tetsuya membayangkan dirinya akan tidur di sisi seorang wanita yang ia pilih.

Wanita yang akan membuat kebohongannya di masa lalu, musnah tertebus oleh keluarga kecil yang sempurna.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menerima tawaranku untuk bermain, bocah kecil?" Alex mendekat, mengusap rambutnya dan mengecup pipinya. "Ini tidak sesederhana membangun istana di tengah kotak pasir. Kau harus bisa menjadi gagah dan membuatku tunduk. Ah, rasane aku yang berdosa kalau begini caranya. Kau terlihat sangat suci! Aku merasa jadi iblismu!"

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat Alex ragu membuatnya terluka. Wanita yang lebih matang itu menyalakan rokok. Mengulur waktu untuk tidak segera menjerembabkan Tetsuya di ranjang kamar Alex yang entah sudah berapa kali menyambut tamu pria.

Tetsuya belum menoleh padanya tapi berkata, "Aku butuh membiasakan diri dengan tubuh wanita, Miss. Aku laki-laki. Aku harus kembali pada kodratku. Aku harus bisa menjadi seorang pria dan mungkin cara haram pun akan tetap kutempuh untuk itu. Tidakkah aku tampan? Aku punya segala yang kau butuhkan untuk puas. Apa kau meragukan aku?"

Alex menggeleng, menatapnya tekun dan iba.

Tetsuya menghela napas—ia kuat, ia kuat, ia kuat—meneguhkan hati untuk mencoba benar-benar menjadi lelaki.

Sudah cukup tentang Seijuurou; anggap saja cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Juga, sudah cukup tentang Nash. Manajernya itu tidak akan menjanjikan apa pun, kecuali janji untuk menorehkan luka yang sama seperti perbuatan Seijuurou yang pergi setelah membuat jiwanya mati.

Tetsuya mendekati Alex, mengambil rokok wanita itu dan bersiap untuk dikecup. "Bantu aku kembali untuk menjadi lelaki, Miss. Kau sudah banyak pengalaman tidur dengan lelaki bayaran."

Alex mengusap wajahnya, Tetsuya melepas jaketnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku merasa seperti pedofil," ia mengecup leher Tetsuya. "Kau boleh menipu orang lain, bocah kecil. Tapi sebenarnya kebohongan yang terburuk dari yang terburuk itu adalah menipu dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah berpura-pura. Kau ... tidak tampan, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggeleng berkali-kali, berusaha menyamarkan air matanya yang merebak. "Maaf, Miss. Maaf. Kau harus menolongku. Kau harus menyelamatkan aku!"

Wanita yang lebih matang didorong. Tetsuya bergetar saat melucuti kemeja Alex—tangisannya deras menjatuhi dada.

"Aku akan menjadi laki-laki. Aku akan menidurimu dan aku akan melupakan pria yang kucintai. Tolong aku, Miss. Tolong aku!"

"Cukup, sayang, cukup."

Alex menghentikan tangannya, mengecup lembut kening Tetsuya.

"Oh, bocah kecilku. Berhenti lah berpura-pura. Berusaha bersikap bajingan tidak akan membuatmu selamat dari jatidirimu."

Alex bangun dari posisinya berbaring, membawa Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu, nak. Kau tidak bisa ditolong karena memang begitulah dirimu. Kembalilah menggunakan pakaian wanita. Poles wajahmu dengan make up yang cantik. Katakan pada dunia jika memang kau tidak sanggup menipu diri. Abaikan semua lelaki yang menganggap kau tidak akan dimiliki. Kau sangat berharga, bocah kecil. Mereka hanya belum menggunakan mata hati untuk berhenti mencelamu."

Tetsuya masih menangis.

"Aku ingin mati ..."

"Jangan bicara begitu ... Kau masih kuat untuk menanggung jalan hidupmu." Alex mengusap lembut punggungnya, membuatnya bebas menumpahkan seluruh rasa.

"Nak, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan." Wajah manis itu dipaksa menatap, "Apa kau mencintai seorang lelaki dan ingin kembali bersamanya? Kau ingin meyakinkannya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Tetsuya tergugu makin pilu. Ia menggeleng berulang-ulang.

"Jalanku sudah salah, Miss Alex, jalanku sudah salah. Dia lelaki sempurna. Dia punya dunia. Dia melengkapiku, tapi dia juga menghancurkan aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Miss? Aku masih sangat mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu, katakan padanya kalau kau masih mencintainya—"

"Dia akan membunuhku. Dia bersumpah akan membunuhku kalau aku berani menyatakan cinta padanya lagi."

"Oh, bocahku. Kenapa nasibmu sungguh buruk?" Alex mendekap Tetsuya sekali lagi. Membiarkan pemuda itu menyelesaikan tangisnya hingga kelelahan.

"Mungkin, besok kau akan menemukan cara, nak. Kalau bukan cara untuk kembali padanya, kau pasti akan menemukan cara untuk melupakannya."

Tetsuya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar karena terlalu banyak menangis, dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Kau tidurlah sekarang. Tak apa, tarif sewamu akan tetap kubayar," Alex bergerak untuk mematikan lampu dan bersiap pergi, "Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Aku menolak untuk tidur dengan bocahku yang terlalu suci untuk dicemari oleh kebohongannya sendiri. Selamat malam, Kuroko. Jangan pikirkan apa pun lagi. Tenang saja, jangan menangis. Besok pasti masih ada matahari."

***

Di luar, di bawah sana, seorang lelaki mengamati lampu yang padam di balik jendela rumah dua lantai milik Alexandra Garcia.

Ia menolak ajakan dua temannya untuk mengetuk dan memaksa masuk.

Kamar itu telah gelap dan tirainya telah ditutup, mungkin mereka kini tengah bercinta dalam remang.

Lelaki yang mengawasi itu menangkupkan tudung mantel hingga menutupi kepalanya yang berambut merah.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan yang dikemudikan Kagami Taiga, kemudian berkata, "Turunkan aku di jembatan besar. Itu kan satu-satunya akses masuk dari pusat kota ke kompleks perumahan ini? Aku ingin menunggu Tetsuya untuk memberinya pelajaran."

***

Tetsuya terjaga beberapa menit sebelum fajar. Angin pagi begitu dingin, namun ia tetap memaksakan langkah untuk mencuci muka, membasuh mimpi buruknya.

Buruk. Sangat buruk.

Dari pantulan kaca, masih ada jejak tangis di pipinya. Tentu matanya yang sembab itu juga tidak mampu menipu.

Tetsuya meraih mantelnya dan meninggalkan kamar Alex yang masih bisu dalam gelapnya. Wanita pemilik rumah mendengkur di kamar tamu—Tetsuya bisa mendengarnya mengigau—dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan. Takut tak sopan.

Tetsuya keluar rumah tanpa mengambil uang yang kemarin dikatakan Alex sebagai 'tarifnya'. Sendirian ia menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang sepi.

Fajar di musim gugur adalah lukisan surealis yang berusaha bercerita tentang kerinduan dan kesunyian.

Tetsuya beberapa kali tersenyum mendapati kelopak bunga mekar yang dihembus angin, terjatuh di tangannya seperti sehelai kain.

Lampu-lampu jalanan belum dimatikan. Beberapa orang sudah membuka pintu, memanasi mesin mobil dan membuat suara berisik yang terlalu dini.

Tetsuya menyapa supir mobil pemungut sampah, dan lelaki dengan gigi kuning-kuning itu tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangan.

Mungkin ini akan jadi hari baru yang tepat untuk melupakan semuanya.

Tetsuya kembali mengayun langkah. Pagi ini, ia terbangun sebagai lelaki. Mungkin saja nanti malam, ia akan pergi tidur dalam wujud seorang wanita.

Sudahlah. Mungkin ia memang sudah harus selesai menebak-nebak. Hidup melangsungkan permainan dalam babak yang terlalu panjang dan ia sudah lelah.

Tetsuya hanya meminta, kalau boleh, jangan lagi ia punya waktu untuk memikirkan Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin mengambil job tambahan, lembur di hari biasa dan freelance si akhir minggu akan membuatnya lebih sibuk lagi.

Mulai hari ini, aku akan mencari cara hidup yang jauh dari kebohongan.

Namun, langkah kaki itu seketika terhenti saat matanya menangkap keberadaan seseorang di sisi jembatan.

Tetsuya nyaris mundur, berbalik dan berlari, kalau saja ia tidak lebih dulu disapa.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu."

Demi apa pun—Tetsuya memaksakan senyum—mereka sudah mengalami konflik yang buruk dan lelaki itu masih bisa menyapanya dengan begitu ringan?

Tetsuya menguatkan diri. Lagi-lagi mantra itu jadi peneguhnya.

Laki-laki sejati tak boleh menangis.

"Hai, Brother." Tangan kanan Tetsuya dikepalkan. Mengajak tos. "Pasti kau sekarang makin sibuk, kan Akashi-kun?"

Sungguh, Tetsuya berani bersumpah. Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Brother?" Seijuurou mengulangi. Namun segera balas menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ia menunjuk Tetsuya. "Kau keren sekarang, Brother. Aku kalah. Semua gadis pasti bertekuk lutut padamu."

"Of course I am." Tetsuya mengusap rambut pendeknya ke belakang. Memanjat pagar jembatan dan duduk di atasnya. Membelakangi sungai di bawah sana dan menghadapi Seijuurou sebagai lelaki. Apa pun akan Tetsuya lakukan demi terlihat maskulin. "Tidakkah aku sudah tampan sepertimu, Akashi-kun? Sekarang aku suka hip hop. Lagu ballad cengeng tidak bisa kutelan lagi."

"Oh, benarkah?" Seijuurou memandangnya. Lengannya bertumpu di pagar jembatan tempat Tetsuya duduk. "Aku menunggumu sejak tadi malam ngomong-ngomong. Kukira kau akan muncul saat dinihari setelah pekerjaanmu selesai."

"Oh, aku ketiduran sejak pagi. Kau menungguku? Dalam rangka apa?"

Tetsuya mengambil kotak rokoknya, menawarkannya pada Seijuurou tapi ditolak.

"Aku punya sendiri." Seijuurou ikut menyalakan sebatang, "Kita beda merk."

"Ya, sejak dulu kita memang berbeda." Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, tangannya sibuk menggerayangi mantel.

"Di mana pemantikku?" Ia melirik Seijuurou. "Boleh pinjam?"

Lelaki yang berdiri tidak memberikan permintaannya.

Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya membeku saat ujung rokoknya yang memercikkan api, menyentuh ujung rokok mati di bibir pemuda biru langit.

"Kenapa terkejut? Kukira yang begitu bisa membuat milikmu tersulut juga." Seijuurou baru melemparkan pemantik miliknya, sejenak membiarkan aktivitas mereka hanya berupa menghisap batang nikotin.

"Apa kau menikmati kehidupanmu sekarang?"

Tetsuya menoleh. "Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk kembali menjadi Tetsuya yang kumiliki?"

Pemuda yang duduk di atas pagar jembatan tercengang. Kemudian, menggeleng penuh keyakinan. "Kurasa tidak. Pria tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan pria. Itu konyol tahu. Kalau kita sampai menikah dang mengadopsi anak, di masa depan anak kita bisa menertawakan ayah ... dan ib—bukan. Ayah dan ayahnya. Haha."

Seijuurou menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi. Ia tahu Tetsuya berbohong lagi. Sekarang tipuannya menguar dengan cara berbeda.

"Aku merindukanmu," Seijuurou mengaku. "Kadang-kadang, kalau otakku sedang tidak waras, aku merindukanmu."

"Hm, jangan. Itu tidak layak, Brother. Kau pikir kita tokoh dalam komik yaoi? Ew."

"Apa kau tidak bisa jadi perempuan saja, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau lupa? Aku sudah pernah jadi perempuan."

"Bukan," Seijuurou menggeleng, "maksudku perempuan sejak lahir. Perempuan tulen. Perempuan yang menjadi perempuan karena takdir, bukan karena pilihan."

Tetsuya kali ini ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sesak di dada. Permintaan yang kejam dari lelaki yang kejam. Tetsuya tak tahu sebenarnya berapa lapang kesabarannya.

"Masalah itu, aku juga tidak mengerti." Matanya menerawang menuju langit yang mulai diringkus percikan matahari pagi. "Aku juga ingin tahu ... Apa sebelum kita ditakdirkan untuk terlahir ke bumi, Tuhan sempat bertanya kita ingin jadi perempuan atau laki-laki? Kalau memang sempat, aku takut Dia salah dengar saat aku menjawab-Nya ... hingga aku harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki."

Seijuurou terdiam. Tetsuya belum kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Akashi-kun, apa dulu kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelum ini?" tanya Tetsuya. "Kalau pernah, apa dulu aku dikutuk oleh seorang wanita yang sakit hati padaku hingga aku memiliki kecenderungan jadi transgender? Ini menyakitkan, Akashi-kun. Tidak ada manusia yang mau mengalami gangguan identitas seksual. Rasanya seperti dijatuhi hukuman yang harus dijalani seumur hidup."

Seijuurou menghela napas. Melempar rokoknya ke sungai, memasukkan kedua belah tangannya ke saku mantel—usaha untuk tidak tergoda memeluk Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu hang out kapan-kapan," ujarnya. "Kau mau, kan?"

"Maksudmu ... kencan?"

"Bukan," Seijuurou tertawa, "yah, jalan-jalan ala pria. Main basket. Main futsal. Main biliard. Atau mencari wanita di tempat dugem. Kita lupakan kalau kita pernah punya hubungan. Bahkan tidak ada bromance. Ini benar-benar ajakan dari pria bujangan untuk pria bujangan. Kita bisa melakukannya saat kau senggang. Bagaimana, hm ... Brother?"

Kalau ada kata yang bisa menerjemahkan isi hatinya sekarang, Tetsuya akan memilih 'mati rasa' untuk menggambarkan keadaan jiwanya.

"Oke, Brother. Siapa takut." Ia mengangguk, pura-pura bersemangat. "Akan kutunggu."

"Oke. Apa aku perlu pura-pura meninggalkan kartu nama seperti momen pertemuan kita yang pertama? Hubungi saja kalau kau berminat."

Tetsuya tersenyum manis. Selembar kartu disodorkan padanya. Seijuurou berbalik badan. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih duduk diam di pagar jembatan.

Lelaki berambut merah membuka tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi melesap di saku mantel. Menatap cincin polos tanpa ukiran yang seharusnya hari ini kembali pada pemiliknya, jika saja Seijuurou tidak ragu untuk mengatakan, "Tetsuya, tolong maafkan aku."

Seijuurou masih bimbang dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, saat Tetsuya tiba-tiba memanggilnya lagi.

"Akashi-kun, sebelum kau terlalu banyak barharap bisa mendapatkan teman hang out baru, sebaiknya kukatakan bahwa selamanya pun aku tidak akan bisa jadi pria. Aku adalah perempuan, Akashi-kun. Dan terima kasih karena kau pernah mengizinkanku jadi perempuanmu, meski pun tidak lama."

Kalimat yang jujur dan terang-terangan itu membuat Seijuurou mematung.

Ia belum berbalik badan untuk kembali menatap Tetsuya.

Benar-benar hanya mematung.

"Sekarang, aku kehabisan ide untuk menjalani hidup. Aku minta izin menyerah, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin membuat pengakuan terlarang. Kau memang sudah memperingatkanku tentang hal ini. Kalau aku mengatakan hal terlarang itu ... kau akan membunuhku."

Suara Tetsuya meninggi. Suara yang sama sekali tak tercemari tangisan.

Suara yang sungguh tegar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." Sedetik sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang, Tetsuya masih sempat menyunggingkan senyuman. "Maaf, aku sudah lelah jadi penipu."

Detik itu, semuanya terasa beku.

Seijuurou berbalik bukan saat Tetsuya menyatakan cinta padanya, melainkan saat bunyi ceburan tubuh ke dalam sungai, meledak mengoyak telinga.

"Tetsuya? TETSUYA!"

Hampa.

Akashi Seijuurou salah menduga.

Kuroko Tetsuya punya hak untuk memilih akhir kisahnya.

"Tetsuya ... maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Perlahan, cincin tanpa ukiran itu menggelinding lugu di bawah fajar yang tergugu.

***

Dari: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Untuk laki-laki yang telah menganggapku bencana.

Hai, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih karena kau telah memiliki standar yang tinggi tentang cinta dan pasangan hidup. Tolong baca suratku pelan-pelan dan jangan emosional. Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana untuk meninggalkanmu tanpa harus kau minta.

Akashi-kun, orang-orang seperti diriku telah belajar banyak hal tentang penolakan. Bagiku hidup rasanya panjang dan melelahkan; hidup hanya tentang usaha mencari jalan keluar dan tidak pernah ada ambisi untuk menjadi lebih baik dari para perempuan yang memang terlahir sebagai perempuan.

Akashi-kun, semoga kau percaya, aku lebih tahu diri dari sebatas yang kau kira.

Mungkin katamu, kata mantan teman-temanku, bahkan kata mantan orang tuaku, aku hidup hanya untuk memijaki takdir yang keliru. Aku telah membuka mata dan aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku masih saja menjalaninya. Aku bodoh, kan Akashi-kun? Ya, aku layak kau lenyapkan dari peredaran semesta.

Maaf jika aku sudah banyak berbohong. Haha, bahkan tetesan air mataku sudah tidak asin lagi saking keringnya kelenjar lakrimal kuperas, mungkin mataku sendiri sudah mulai menyimpan dendam padaku.

Aku tidak akan berpesan apa pun. Semuanya sudah terlanjur (Apa? Baik, baik, anggap saja aku memang layak menerima semua ini). Tapi, Akashi-kun, sebagai kenang-kenangan dari perjalanan kita yang singkat dan abu-abu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Tenang saja, aku tidak ingin kau mengunjungiku di tempatku tidur selamanya. Kau akan malas melakukan itu.

Akashi-kun, jika kau pernah mencintaiku, tolong, setelah aku pergi, jangan pernah sakiti orang-orang yang bernasib seperti aku. Sungguh, kami juga tidak tahu mengapa harus hidup dalam kelam yang tak pernah habis. Jangankan untuk menemukan fajar, untuk menemukan senja saja kami kadang harus membayar dengan darah. Kami tertawa hanya karena harus. Kami tegar hanya karena harus. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa merangkul kami, setidaknya, jangan pernah mematikan semangat kami untuk dapat hidup selayak kalian.

Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun? Haha, apa kau mau membunuhku karena menyatakan ini?

Terlambat. Aku sudah pergi sebelum kau punya kesempatan membalas dendam.

Hiduplah baik-baik, sayang. Jangan lupa makan.

***

OMAKE: Dua Tahun Kemudian

"Besok kau akan menikah dan malah pergi ke luar kota?"

Aomine Daiki yang mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta bersidekap, tak habis pikir.

"Ya ampun. Maumu sebenarnya apa? Kau mendapatkan putri salah satu pejabat tinggi di Tokyo. Masa depan secerah apalagi yang sebenarnya kau kejar?"

Akashi Seijuurou menjabat tangan sahabatnya. Melambai pergi, menyusuri peron yang penuh denganmanusia.

Aomine lupa bertanya kapan Seijuurou akan kembali.

Ketika alarm pemberitahuan kedatangan kereta berbunyi, seorang anak kecil menarik lengan ibunya dan bertanya.

"Mama ... Kenapa kakak itu melangkah ke tengah rel kereta?"

***

Love is Empathy

L I E

!


End file.
